Highschool Abnormality
by InuKag19
Summary: For Kagome 'abnormality' has always meant extravagant and adventurous ever since she was young. Now for the first time, she wishes it to be NORMAL. Everything's happening too fast and she's responsible to stop this huge mess that could destroy the world.
1. Former Companions

[({..**..})]

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 1 – Former Companions**_

**NORMAL POV**

"Oh Damn…I'm late…why? Why? WHY does it have to be me that's moving?" she muttered as she ran to in circles trying to find her homeroom…. She was looking around frantically, skimming the numbers she saw and skipping to the next wishing it to be her room.

_**BAM!**_

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so sooo sorry!" she said a bit loudly in her surprise. _Whoever knew I could be so apologetic?_

"Hey, no problem…" the boy said…"Are you new here?" _No shit Sherlock. You've never seen her before so DUH!_

She grinned sheepishly, "I guess I am if you consider the fact that I just came here about 2 minutes ago and I'm running around in circles like a fool." she said still grinning sheepishly.

"You want me to help you get to your class?"

"Oh, PLEASE! That would be such a huge help right now! I'm going to have to owe you forever." she exclaimed happily.

They started walking together side by side oblivious to the fact that their shoulders were touching. It was a comfortable atmosphere until the boy realized he was forgetting something.

"Ummm…excuse me miss, but I don't know where your class is and I don't know what your class is right now either…if I can get your schedule, please…?" He asked.

She stared. "Oh I'm so sorry, I totally forgot…" she shuffled around in her bag, since she already memorized it and put it in her bag… "Here you go!" She handed it to him.

He took a few minutes before answering, he voice sounding slightly shocked. "Ummm, we both have the same classes; which means we're in the same class right now. Maybe it was fate." He added under his breath.

He sounded way beyond happy. _Maybe luck isn't on my side. This guy seems weird. _She thought suspiciously.

"In fact we have all the same classes!" He burst out happily.

"Ummm… excuse me what's-your-name? person, but WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" She yelled out by accident.

"Oh. Oops. Forgot about that. Sorry, I usually forget about those kinds of things once I see a pretty young lady like you!" He said, not-so-shyly. _That line sounds familiar. _The young girl thought.

She blushed; she tried to hold it down. Honestly she did, but all it did was get worse.

"Umm….well….uhh…thank you?" She didn't mean to make it sound like a question at the end. It just did.

He laughed out loud. _She was so cute when she blushed. I need to do it more often! _She blushed more at that, she was embarrassed actually.

"It's ok, well… anyways; I don't know your name either! The name's Miroku Houshi pleased to meet a beautiful sight like you!" He said; his plan on making her blush more worked.

"Well, Houshi-sam-" she stopped what she was saying. _Wait. Miroku. Houshi? He looks so different!_

"Please just call me Miroku. That's what all my friends call me!"

_Friends? I'm his friend…but I only just met him… Oh right. He doesn't know w=my name yet. Oh boy will he ever be surprised. _But she was once again interrupted in her thoughts.

"Let me see. What in the world would you be thinking right now?" And then in a more shocked tone: "_Friends? I'm his friend…but I only just met him!" _Then back in his normal tone: "That's what you were thinking right?"

She nodded, not knowing what else to say…

He laughed. _I love his laugh, it sounds so nice…well, what do you expect from a person that has such a nice voice! _A faint, pink hue touched her cheeks, once she realized what just passed through her mind.

Miroku was staring intently at the girl. She was different than the other girls. He knew just by her face. _I've seen her before… But where?_ _Why's she blushing? _He thought, but let it go for the time.

"Anyway, what's your name? I told you mine already." He asked. _She seemed slightly in shock that she forgot to answer…_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm becoming forgetful lately." She apologized profusely. "My name is Sango Taijiya. Please just call me Sango. That's what my friends call me!" She looked back at him and winked. "And plus, if you really remember me then you'll already know that we were friends from the beginning of this sudden meeting." She muttered that under her breath.

_Sango? Sango-chan?_ Miroku came to an abrupt stop and blinked in surprise. She used his own words to him and worst of all she winked at him. _The Sango-chan I knew wouldn't ever do that. But I guess a few years can change that drastically._ _That looked pretty sexy on her though…wonder why? Lots of girls winked at me, but it's my first time that __I, __Miroku Houshi, have butterfly feelings in my stomach! And plus, she's nicely filled out. _He thought as he stared at her retreating back.

[({..**..})]

_I can't believe I winked at him… What in the world made me do that? Is it maybe…? Is it because he's manlier now? Or is it because he's got some kind of charm around him that attracts me to him? If our first meeting is like this then I can only imagine what happens in a few more hours with him. _She stopped all of a sudden remembering something. "HOUSHI! YOU'VE GOT MY TIMETABLE, YOU MORON!" She sighed heavily. _This is going to be one hell of a year._

[({..**..})]

[({..**..})]

_**Sango's and Miroku's Timetable….**_

**Algebra – **_Homeroom, Room 221_, _Mr. Tatewaki Kuno_

**Science** – _Room 281_, _Mrs. Houshi_

**Lunch**

**Gym** – _Gym 1_, _Ms. Kaede_

**Free Period**

[({..**..})]

After that scream in the hallways courtesy of Sango Miroku found her and now they were currently walking in peace down the silent hallways. It felt as if the walls were daring him to say something to her… For the first in his life he felt scared. _Well the first time since I moved away anyway._

Suddenly the beauty in front of him stopped. She slowly turned around and asked the question he dreaded (and forgot).

"Miroku, you know our science teacher is a 'Houshi,' isn't she your mother?"

He gasped.

"We have science with HER!"

His eyes took on a dizzy, shocked, kind of look and he fell to the ground.

She kneeled down beside him. _Well at least I get to see Aunt Houshi again._

"Miroku…Miroku….Miroku, wake up! This isn't funny…don't you dare go fainting on me!"

That's when she felt it…

***SLAP*SLAP*SLAP***

"HENTAI! PERVERT! DISGUSTING! UGGGGHHH!"

After a few more punches she walked away to find her class without any help…

[({..**..})]

**SANGO POV**

_Ohhhhh! Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. Oh. My. Gosh! How. DARE. He. TOUCH. ME. In. THAT. Area? And how in the world can I forget about that perverted habit of his. I guess , unconsciously I wished that he stopped._

Her thoughts were going crazy. She felt unsure, for the first time in her life. She felt pleasant as if she just found her true love.

_WHAAAATTT? MY TRUE LOVE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT PERVERT!That thought hasn't crossed my mind before. Well, after he moved away, but when we were younger doesn't count! I mean we were young, we always thought of 'Prince Charming coming to our rescue.'_

She started singing her favourite song to herself, softly, to keep her busy, and so she won't think of those thoughts about that pervert.

_She said she saw me on TV  
This girl's a legend in the late night scene  
And you can see she aimed to please  
Cause she just wouldn't take her eyes off me _

_She made the music come to life  
She moved her body like a butcher knife  
Chopping up every guy in sight  
She was mysterious  
I could not resist to save my life _

_I don't know what this girl was after  
She's a natural, natural disasterrr  
She's so sexy  
I had to have her  
She's a natural, natural disasterrr  
Natural disasterrrr _

_Now when she left me on the floor  
She knew I'd follow her right out that door  
She'd always leave you craving moreee  
Just the addiction I've been waiting for _

_She made the music come to life  
Staring me down with those electric eyes  
And when she said 'Your place or mine?'  
I was delirious, I could not resist to save my life _

_I don't know what this girl was after  
She's a natural, natural disasterrr  
She's so sexy  
I had to have her  
She's a natural, natural disasterrr  
Natural disasterrrr _

_Alllll myyyy loveeeee  
What's your name?  
What's your game?  
Show me how to play  
All night long (exaggerate)  
Cause I can see you and me going all the way  
All night long (exaggerate)  
And I don't even really care what you're after  
All night long (exaggerate)  
As long as you keep going faster and faster _

_She said she saw me on TV  
This girl's a legend in the late night scene  
And you can see she aimed to please  
Cause she just wouldn't take her eyes off me _

_I don't know what this girl was after  
She's a natural, natural disasterrr  
She's so sexy  
I had to have her  
She's a natural, natural disasterrr  
Natural disasterrrr _

_I don't know what this girl was after  
She's a natural, natural disasterrr  
She's so sexy  
I had to have her  
She's a natural, natural disasterrr  
Natural disasterrrr_

"You sing nice!" A voice chirruped. "Never knew you could…"

She slowly turned around, to see the least expected face right there; right there in front of her…

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,595**

_**Review! **_


	2. Confusion

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 2 – Confusion**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

Meanwhile, while all of that flirting was happening at their school, this girl was sitting on the end of her bed, staring out the window, unable to stop the shocking current running through her still body.

She was moving!

She always wanted to move.

To get away from all the nasty creatures in her area. But now she was having afterthoughts.

What if the humans there were even more disgusting than they were here?

And for some reason, she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach:

That something incredible was going to happen.

Good or bad? Life-changing? Minor or major?

She didn't know.

Yet. But she'll soon find out; she knew she would.

She never did like her own room. It was so plain; so opposite of her. Why? It was because they didn't have enough money for unnecessary decor. But now they were moving. Her mom got a new job and she was going to go to Shikon High…

SHIKON HIGH!

Something rang in her memories at that name; it was at the tip of her tongue ready to explode. Whatever was in the back of her mind was trying to come to the front where the priorities were held. What was it? No time to find out anyways, she had packing to do. While she was packing, she had a random flashback of what just what happened yesterday; it didn't want to stop occurring.

_*(Flashback)*_

"_Sweet pea, come down here for a moment please. You too, boy at the video games!" Mom yelled, chuckling at how she treated my brother for fun. _

"_What is it Mom?" I asked._

"_YAH, WHAT IS IT?" My brother yelled. Not meaning to, obviously. "My game's on pause, I wanna go fast, otherwise I'll lose that tingling in my hands. The tingle of sweet, sweet VICTORY!" He chuckled, then laughed, then started laughing maniacally._

"_Okay, yeah little brother, you are totally starting to creep me out. And nothing ever creeps ME out!" I said._

"_Yah, nothing creeps YOU out." He said with a whole lot of added sarcasm. "Who's the one who came running into my room saying, 'there's a guy in my room!' Huh, Sis?" He retorted._

"_Who said, that was me? Huh, moron?" I replied back._

"_Mom! She called me a MORON!" He stressed the word moron. _

"_What she said, I agree with darling. You shouldn't lie! Even I heard you and your fat cat was snoring so loud!" Mom agreed with me._

"_Well, Mom back to topic, why did you call us, I have homework to do!" I said, saying homework with a nasty tone. _

"_Welllll… You don't need to deal with homework right now." Mom exaggerated the 'well' a lot. And she never does that. "To be blunt, and direct into your face and heart…we're moving!" She said with a forced smile._

"_Really? YESSSS!" I jumped up and down eagerly._

"_You're…you're not mad? Or sad?" She asked, shocked._

"_Of course not," I said. "Why would I be? I'm the happiest person alive right now Mom! You are the best mom ever!"_

"_Well, that's good. What about you boy?" She said while I skipped up the stairs in joy to start packing. _

_*(End Flashback)*_

[({..**..})]

"_KAGGGOOOOMMMMEEE!" _I heard my mom yell._ "DINNER'S READY!"_ I wonder how life's going to be at Shikon.

[({..**..})]

"Hiya, Sango." He said, "It's me, your little puppy, Inuyasha."

"I…Inu…Inuyasha?" she stuttered. "Is it really you?"

"Aw man, don't you spare at least one beautiful girl?" Miroku whined, coming up from behind Sango.

"What do you mean, 'at least one?'" Sango narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. _Cause if he hurts her in anyway…_

"Miroku you idiot. You blew my cover." Inuyasha smirked.

"Still overconfident I see Inuyasha." Sango rolled her eyes walking away.

Inuyasha ran over to Sango whining, "Awww come on Sango! A guy needs to have fun, you know!" Inuyasha cried. "And what better time than when his best friend isn't there to guard you?" He continued, "And plus-" he got interrupted.

_No one interrupts me. Obviously it's not Sango who interrupted. She doesn't talk like a cold, heartless b****. _He thought.

Boy was he ever wrong?

"Yah, so now I'm your best friend? What happened to forever?" Sango asked in a frosty voice.

"Oh..so that WAS you." Inuyasha muttered mostly to himself.

"Ummm. May I interrupt please?" Miroku asked.

"Sure go ahead monk."

"I'm not a monk.!"

"Then why is your last name 'Houshi'?"

"That I don't know." Miroku then wondered aloud. "Why is my last name Houshi? …. Anyways back to the point," he said once he saw Sango roll her eyes. "If Sango isn't your best friend then what is she to you?"

"No way are you using Sango as your next toy, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WHAT?" Miroku bellowed. "I was not planning to. And since when do I? Ladies are precious. You should never treat them like that! That is so dirty!" Miroku pretended to shudder.

Inuyasha was shocked.

Sango was looking back and forth.

"What just happened?" She all but yelled.

Eyes clashed.

Amber against violet.

One nodded a nod of reassurance.

The other let out a huge sigh of relief.

Soon it was:

**Inuyasha :** Understood.

**Miroku:** Relieved that Inuyasha understood.

**Sango:** Confused that she didn't understand anything that just happened.

Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Shouldn't we be getting to class?"

"Um yeah. Said one."

"Guess we should." Said the other.

…

…

…

"Well isn't anyone gonna move?" Inuyasha screamed.

[({..**..})]

***2 months later***

I just finished unpacking. _Maybe I should go to sleep. _I thought.

"But I'm not sleepy." She said aloud.

"Dear, come down for a second." Mom yelled. "You too boy."

"Coming!" We both yelled simultaneously.

"What is it?" We said again.

"Sit." Mama said. Such a simple command; who knew how much damage it could do?

Mama began playing with her nails, a habit that takes place when she's nervous.

"Are you nervous?" Souta and I asked.

Again.

Together.

We glared. But Mama never noticed.

"It's actually good news." She said happily. "Sango goes to Shikon High."

Shocked, I looked away from the glaring contest first; as was my brother.

"S…San…Sango?" I asked surprised.

"Does that mean Kohaku's in Shikon Middle School?" Souta asked.

"Yup." Mama said cheerily. At least her voice was; not her body movements. I guess Souta noticed too, cause once again, "Then why are you still nervous?" We asked.

Again.

Together.

We glared, till "Souta please go upstairs. I need to talk to Kagome alone."

Souta and I exchanged nervous glances. She only says our names when she's dead serious. And when Mama's dead serious it's never good.

Souta got up and trudged up the stairs. His shoulders were slumped and I can make a pretty good guess that it was because he couldn't continue playing his game with his 'tingling' hands.

Mama let out a sigh.

Took a deep breath.

Let out another sigh and that's when I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Mama! WHAT IS IT?" I yelled. Mama was shocked. I was shocked. I never yelled.

Wow.

"Wow." Mama repeated my thoughts. "Guess I took THAT long." She stopped.

She took a _deeeep_ breath.

"You'recousin'sgoingtobeatyourschooltoo.I'msorry." She said. Somehow, amidst all that, I understood.

And I'm sad to say it but I fainted purely out of shock. And guess what? I never did that either. Never.

Wow; two 'nevers' in one day.

What more could possibly happen?

**Word Count: 1,260**

_**Review!**_


	3. Neverending Suspicion

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 3 – Never-ending Surprises**_

**KAGOME POV**

[({..**..})]

I woke up to see Mom's face in water. Literally; that's never a good sight to wake up to.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for fainting." I reassured her. I tried sitting up but I was intercepted by my mother.

"No, no, lie down. You'll need to again…eventually." My mom looked at me sadly.

Remember when I thought 'what more?' Well it's happening now. _How exciting,_ I thought bitterly.

"Inuyasha'sintheschooltoo."

"Wellllll….." I said. "That's not that bad. I can survive Inuyasha. I've been dying to see him anyways." I told her, wondering why she was still nervous.

"Ahem, well you won't be so happy anymore, dear." She said sadly.

"Oh no!" I yelled. Mom was shocked. "I guess she thought I knew the problem. Don't tell me his ears got ruined. Cause if they are, I'll be ruined." I cried.

Surprisingly, Mom just laughed. I looked at her; shock written across my face.

"No…no…" she said in between breaths. "He…hasn't…lost…his…ears." Suddenly she got very VERY serious. "It's something more…" She paused not knowing how to word it, "It's got something to do with your cousin." That's when something clicked in my brain.

_Nooooooo!_ I groaned. _Not that!_

I guess I was in shock for a few minutes, because I soon felt my mom shaking me by the shoulders very hard.

"Kagome, it's not what you think! Snap out of it dear!" She yelled in my ear. And boy, did I ever snap?

"What do you want me to do? Huh, Mom? Kinky-hoe and Inuyasha are dating! What do you want me to think?" I snapped at her. Hard.

"Oh Kagome, you've got it all totally wrong!" She yelled out to me. I lay in my bed, my face giving me away what I was feeling; shock. She stopped in shock. My mom never yells. NEVER. _You get what I mean by never?_ Especially where it concerns me. MOI!

So much screaming and so many unexpected things; I don't think I can take anymore. For god's sake, I'm only 15, turning 16 very soon though.

"Mom, spit it out; unless you want me to get a heart attack at a young age."

"Welll…Kinky-hoe's hitting on Inuyasha. Like HAARRDDD."

_Is it just me, or am I hearing a lot of 'HARD?' _And then, the gears turned. I stared at my mom.

"You called her Kinky-hoe. You never called her that. You said that was mean."

"I'm under a lot of stress, honey. And…I never said I didn't agree." I laughed wholeheartedly.

"Mom you know something?" I asked.

"What?" She laughed. "I'm the best?"

"Yup." I laughed with her.

"I know," she replied, still laughing.

"Anyways Mom, it don't matter. She hits on every cute guy. You know her." I blinked rapidly.

She blinked rapidly.

_You just accepted the fact that he's cute._ My conscious told me.

"You just accepted the fact that he's cute." Mom squealed after repeating my conscious. "Oh if only I had a record."

"Well you didn't. So ha. In. Your. Face." I countered.

"I know." She pouted.

"Nuh-uh. No way." I said, knowing what she was going to ask. "No way am I ever repeating what I just said for you." I shook my head.

"Aww…" she whined. "Well you better get to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

_My mom is so different; I'm so lucky. _That was my last thought for the day as I went into a deep, dreamless slumber.

[({..**..})]

**She was humming a tune while singing in her head. **

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

**She was early, wandering around the halls, getting to know all the places. **

**Looking for her classes and a few other specific people.**  
_  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

**And Inuyasha. And Sango.**__

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

**And… Wait, didn't Miroku say he was moving here too? With Inuyasha. ****Well then Miroku too.**

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?___

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

**But who she bumped into was who she least expected.**__

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

**She felt her happy mood fading and a new song took control….**

…_**..**_

_They said I can't rap about bein broke no more  
They say I can't rap about coke no more  
(AHHH!) Slut, you think I won't choke no whore  
til the vocal cords don't work in her throat no more?_

**Her cousin.**

_(AHHH!) These motherfuckers are thinkin I'm playin  
Thinkin I'm sayin the shit cause I'm thinkin it just to be sayin it  
(AHHH!) Put your hands down bitch, I ain't gon' shoot you  
I'ma pull +YOU+ to this bullet, and put it through you _

**Kinky-hoe.**

_(AHHH!) Shut up slut, you're causin too much chaos  
Just bend over and take it slut, okay Ma? _

**Eyes clashed.**

_"Oh, now he's raping his own mother, abusing a whore,  
snorting coke, and we gave him the Rolling Stone cover?" _

**Same colour. **

_You god damn right BITCH, and now it's too late  
I'm triple platinum and tragedies happen in two states _

**Her's more evil.**

_I invented violence, you vile venomous volatile bitches  
vain Vicadin, vrinnn Vrinnn, VRINNN! {*chainsaw revs up* _

**Hair everywhere.**

_Texas Chainsaw, left his brains all  
danglin from his neck, while his head barely hangs on _

**Her's more straight. **

_Blood, guts, guns, cuts  
Knives, lives, wives, nuns, sluts_

The song faded out again once she started to speak.

"Kinky-hoe."

"Little Kaggie."

"Hoe."

"Bitch."

"Idiot."

"Fuckin moron."

As the insults grew, the crowd grew. Everyone's eyes were going to pop at the rate they were widening. Nobody approached and picked a fight with HER. They were all wondering who did; but one.

"Kagome!"

"Sango!"

They hugged. Well that cleared some things up for the crowd.

"What do you want Kinky? Leave Kagome alone."

"I won't. What'll ya do?"

"Punch you."Another voice said. And a punch it was; right on the nose.

A crack was heard throughout the halls as blood spurt. Everyone expected a teacher to come and braced themselves as they got ready to escape the scene. But nothing happened, except the few words of profanity that was once again aimed at Kagome.

"You bitch." And with those two words the fight officially commenced.

[({..**..})]

"You really love her, don't ya?"

"Yah I do. He sighed. So will ya help?"

"Of course. You're my friend. But…" he trailed off.

"But?"

"You hurt her, I hurt you."

"Yah, yah, I know. I won't. Anyways you never answered my question, you know!"

"What question?"

"If you aren't her best friend, then what are you?"

"Her brother, you moron."

"Blood related? Really?"

"Yess…That's why I have white hair, and she doesn't. I have doggy ears and she doesn't," he said in a sarcastic tone.

Apparently the other didn't notice. "Oh so you are her brother then." He replied cluelessly.

"You're such an idiot. Me and Sango think of each other like siblings. No secrets between us."

"Ohhh. Alright, I get it. Hey what's going on there?" He asked pointing to a crowd.

"Don't know. Let's go check it out."

They walked towards it.

Inuyasha's knees buckled as he thought he saw someone he really loved.

[({..**..})]

**KAGOME POV**

"Bitch," she spat.

"Idiot," I yelled. I never could get myself to swear easily. I always felt guilty afterwards. All of a sudden I heard a voice above all the chants.

"Kags, is that really you?"The voice asked excitedly. A voice I'd never forget; I felt my happy song reappear from where I left off. Except this time I didn't sing it, I thought it.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
_  
__Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

[({..**..})]

**2 songs: You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift**

**Kill You - Eminem**

**Word Count: 1,618**

_**Review!**_


	4. Trips Down Memory Lane

**A/N: This was the chapter in which the character descriptions were in. I took them out since you guys all know how they look like anyway! If you want it back, just let me know! :P**

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 4 – Trips Down Memory Lane**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all started counting to 10. They knew Kagome's episode when she gets overly excited, and for some reason they knew it would never change.

[({..**..})]

**KAGOME POV**

Kagome got up. _**1….**_

Dusted herself off. _**2….**_

Inuyasha _**3….**_

She just heard his voice. _**4….**_

Sango. _**5….**_

She just met her. _**6….**_

Miroku. _**7….**_

She just saw his purple shoes. _**8….**_

The one he always wore. _**9….**_

With his logo on it to say it's his. _**10….**_

SHE SQUEALED IN DELIGHT!

She hugged all of them, who were waiting in a straight line waiting for her to finish squealing. They each hugged her back with as much force as she gave them.

[({..**..})]

**NORMAL POV**

When she hugged Miroku, everyone gasped. He never tried anything perverted. With a girl who was really pretty.

Everyone gasped again. She hugged Inuyasha; the most popular guy in school who has never dated anyone.

Not only that but he hugged her back, kissed her hair AND kissed her forehead.

"Yashie!" She squealed again.

"Kags!" He sighed. His face was soft and content with love pouring from his very gaze towards her.

Everyone gasped again.

"Will everyone quit with the gasping?" Miroku yelled.

"We're trying to have a _happy_ reunion here!" Sango yelled.

Simultaneous the two said the above, glanced at each other and exploded in laughter before they said together, "MOVE OUT!"

[({..**..})]

As the crowd dispersed one at a time for fear of a teacher appearing because of the two loud voices combined, the other four were reminiscing about their past and how they became such close friends.

_*__**Inuyasha's Flashback***_

_He sat there kicking that rock against the back of the seat. He was mad; he normally wasn't especially if it was about going to someone's house, it just meant he got to play more. _

_But this one… He shuddered.…Was a shrine._

_What if there was a priest or priestess? What if they try and purify him?_

_As he kept thinking about life threatening issues like these, he never noticed when he finished climbing all those steps, nor did he notice the black blur coming towards him. His parents did though._

"_INU—" his parents shouted, thinking that he was in grave danger, instead…_

"_YASHIE!" he heard a girly voice squeal._

_He looked at the girl, who was currently busy rubbing his ears._

_**Déjà vu!**_

"_K…Kago…KAGS!" he recovered._

"_Yup. You remembered!"_

"_Not really," he muttered, but she never heard him. He started to purr softly, he always did when she rubbed. He wouldn't tell her of course._

_Inutaisho noticed and nudged his wife, Izayoi, to look as Inuyasha closed his eyes in content. All of a sudden she let go, making him snap open his eyes._

"_Guess how old I am, Yashie." She asked._

"_Um….4?" he guessed._

"_Nope."_

"_6."_

"_Nuh-uh."_

"_3."_

"_Zero."_

"_You can't be zero, you'd still be a baby. You grow fast then!" Inuyasha exclaimed._

"_Oh Yashie. Still as clueless as ever! I meant 'no'." _

"_Oh." _

"_So keep guessing."_

"_Are you…five?"_

"_Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! We've got a winner!" And she ran off. He stared._

_They were both the same age…... _

_He just made a friend his own age! _

_***End Flashback!***_

_***Sango's Flashback starts now!***_

_She was busy practicing with her sword in Kagome's backyard. She felt a sudden presence near her rear!_

"_Miroku!" she hit him on the head. He fell to the ground. She kept on practicing like nothing happened._

_Suddenly she felt ANOTHER presence; a demonic aura near Kagome._

"_Miroku! Wake up!" She shook him. "There's a demon near Kagome!" _

"_WHAT? Ok I got up! Let's go!" They ran to Kagome. Sango raised her sword up high, prepared to bring it down on the demon's head. _

"_Leave Kagome alone, demon. She doesn't like you."_

_The demon's ears drooped. _

(Inuyasha thinking)_ Kags said her friends were nice. But here they are trying to kill me. I guess they don't like demons. _

"_Sango! Miroku!" they all turned towards Kagome. "Put everything down! This is Inuyasha!"_

"_Oh so this is Inuyasha. I guess we forgot you what you told us this morning! Oopsie – Daisy!" Miroku apologized._

_Sango walked towards Inuyasha and held out a hand. "Sorry." She said in a totally not-threatening voice. So different from just a moment ago. Inuyasha thought and then shook. _

_Kagome cried out aloud, "LET'S ALL BE BEST FRIENDS TOGETHER FOREVER! RIGHT GUYS?"_

"_YAH!" they all yelled._

"_ON MILK AD COOKIES?" she asked._

"_ON MILK AND COOKIES!" they eagerly replied._

And that's how they all became such good buddies.

[({..**..})]

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! What the hell is going on here?" A deep, scratchy voice rumbled. "And why is mutt-face holding onto a girl?"

"Who you callin' mutt-face, wolf-shit?" Inuyasha retorted, breaking away from the loving embrace. Kagome turned around and glared at the intruder, for he had broken their reunion. Everyone was glaring at him for his intrusion.

"My, my, my…What a lovely face that is." Even though he was complimenting the face, his striking blue eyes roamed up and down her body, pausing to relinquish every luscious curve. Once Inuyasha noticed all hell broke loose. Literally.

"What the hell, Koga?" _Oh so that's what his name is._ The new student thought.

"Why you staring at her like that? She's not some toy to play with. And she's not one of those whores you hook up with every night." Inuyasha growled in anger. _Nobody messes with my girl._ He thought. "Kagome, get outta here, will ya? Sango, Miroku, take her to her next class. I'll meet up with you guys."

_Oh, now you've done it Inuyasha. Now he knows her name._ Both Sango and Miroku thought.

"Come on Kagome, let's go." They each grabbed an arm and dragged her around the corner. Less than a second too soon, the fight began.

[({..**..})]

_Oh Koga, why can't you see I'm the one for you? Please let the new girl be. She seems too innocent._ A spectator thought, as she ran to her next class.

[({..**..})]

After the silence stretched on, and she couldn't stand it anymore, she asked:

"Sango, Miroku, who is Koga, and why did Inuyasha talk to him like that?" A second later… "A manwhore?"

The two to whom the question was directed gasped, and turned around.

"When did sweet little Kaggie, turn into such a girl with a mouth like that?" Miroku asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, once you've reached high school and all, people start saying it around you, then you suddenly start saying it?" Kagome answered in a cute way. "And don't you dare try and change the subject on me, monk." She continued.

_Ouch._ They thought together. _Busted._ They abruptly froze and slowly turned to face the girl. _Now how to answer an innocent girl, with an innocent question...AH-HA!_ The black haired boy thought and proceeded with his plan.

[({..**..})]

SLAP! The sound resonated throughout the hallways. The girl stomped off to her first class of her first day at her new school.

"Miroku…" Sango shook her head disapprovingly. He winked at her, and by some mutual understanding, she understood why he did what he did.

_At least she won't talk about Koga for a while now. We can explain later. Or maybe…she can. _

[({..**..})]

Being as she was, she got lost during her long wandering. As she continuously looked at her schedule, she failed to notice the shadow heading toward her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized as she helped a red-haired beauty up.

"It's quite alright. Are you the new student here? The one Inuyasha hugged?" The green eyed girl asked.

"Why do people seem surprised Inuyasha hugged me? I mean, he has to have hugged another girl before, right?" Kagome curiously asked, not realizing that her question was the answer she was going to receive.

"Oh hell yes. You're the first girl he's ever hugged and talked to like that." The girl replied.

"…" Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha was HOT! Especially with those cute ears. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to take that trait away from him. "Why? I mean, he has to have dated right?" she inquired.

"Actually, he didn't. Even the school's biggest whore is upset. Well, DUH! He is pretty HOT!" she answered.

_So he kept up his promise, eh?_ Kagome thought happily. _Guess I can trick him a little, then… _she thought mischievously.

"Who's the school whore? And how does she look like? And before I forget, what's your name?" Kagome questioned.

"That's a lot of questions." The questioned girl chuckled as the interrogator merely shrugged. "Her name's Kikyo. She looks a lot like you, just wears more make-up and skimpy clothes. And my name's –" she got cut off as a voice interrupted.

"AYAME!" Sango shouted, slightly panting. "I really need to start working out again." She muttered under her breath. She looked up and saw Kagome. "Oh you found her, that's great!" She said as she turned to Ayame.

_Oh, great timing Sango. Just when I was about to ask her about Koga. At least I learned name now._ Kagome angrily thought suppressing her frustration before anything unusual happened around Ayame. _Ayame._ _That's a nice name._

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,532**

_**Review!**_


	5. A Professor and Mate

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 5 – A Professor and His Mate**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

Surprisingly soon, Kagome reverted back to her normal happy-go-lucky personality. While walking a bit more around the school to get used to it, together they all rushed off to their homeroom class. Yes, they were all together. Kagome was really happy to be with Ayame. She'd finally get a chance to ask Ayame about that weird Koga dude.

When she walked into the room, she stood frozen in place. Meanwhile Sango was hysterically laughing, rolling on the floor looking like a hyena. The usual. As she broke out of her trance, she glared burning daggers at her so-called best friend. After about another ten seconds… She ran into the professor's waiting arms…YES! THE PROFESSOR'S!

Everyone gasped. The professor hugged her and smiled adoringly. His normally cold eyes which never revealed anything softened; even the eye colour changed, it changed to a molten looking gold.

They gasped again. Their professor never smiled. And like Inuyasha, he never hugged a girl. There was only one thought going through everyone's heads:

WHO IS THIS GIRL? AND WHAT THE HELL IS SHE?

"Hey Kags! What's up? And why are you here? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He asked.

"Well I never knew you taught here, Sesshy-kun." She replied mischievously. He growled and then whispered:

"Don't ever use that name for me at school. Or else…" he trailed off.

"Or else what?" Kagome retorted forgetting.

"Remember our memorable moments of tickle battles?" He smirked, knowing he got her.

"Oh. Right. Ooopsie." She smiled innocently at him.

She turned around toward the class then looked back. "Hey, does that mean, I can say it at home?" She whispered in victory.

"Right. Now get to your seat Kagome Higurashi." He said mock sternly.

Everyone gasped yet again.

Their teacher just showed various emotions. The normally calm and collected teacher, whose face was always carefully void of emotion, glowed with emotion today. They could already tell everyone was going to have a great day today! They smiled.

At the back of the class, there was one student who was thinking evil thoughts. _Oh, so the new girl knows the Takahashi family, eh? _

Oh, did I say one? I meant three.

Anyways, Kagome took her seat between Sango and Ayame and unknown to her, in front of the three evil students; supposedly evil anyway. According to the rest of the school, they were. But Kagome knew what she as doing when she took her seat there.

Oh did I say evil? I meant hateful, vengeful people with evil leaking off each of their 64 opening points. (NARUTO!)

[({..**..})]

"Hey Yashie-kun!" Inuyasha heard with his sensitive ears and winced.

"Kaggie-chan! You can be a little softer you know." He said, all the while pointing to his ears trying to give her a hint.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Kinda forgot about that." She said carelessly.

Inuyasha pouted. "How can you forget about my cute, fuzzy ears, Kaggie-chan?"

"Awww…poor little Inu is too full of himself. I'm sorry Yashie-kun. Don't pout; it brings tears to my eyes."

"Tears of what, Kaggie-chan?"

"Tears of joy. For the years I've missed you and reuniting." And with that, she jumped into his arms.

"You remembered!" They both cried out loud, and then burst out laughing like a Sango hyena.

Miroku and Sango laughed, reminiscing their past promise between each other, to see if they were still good friends or not. Their promise of what to say didn't even make sense but oh what the hell!

Sango filled Miroku in about Sesshomaru's class. He laughed yet again, remembering about those tickle battles where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha teamed up against Kagome.

"Speaking of Sesshy… Kags meet Rin, Sesshy's soon-to-be-mate!"

"Really?" Kagome pretend fainted. Then she woke up wide eyed with a triumphant glint in them.

"Hey Inuyasha, remember Sesshy's childhood vow to never ever mate a girl of any kind or age? We made a bet, remember? You and I each get $100 if he breaks it. And apparently, according to you guys, he did. We sooo need to remind him." She laughed out loud.

"Oh yah! I'll keep that in mind."

"Meaning you'll put it to the back of your mind, and it'll be the last thought for you when you perish by my hands." She retorted.

Rin laughed, reminding everyone that she was still there watching them. "Sessh told me that one, he said:

'I'll be lucky if those two maggots

don't remember our childhood bet.

Inuyasha probably won't.

But man, if Kag-chan ever got here…

….I'm doomed forever!'"

Everyone laughed at her perfect imitation.

"I like you already. We're going to be great friends. I can see that." Kagome said.

"Of course we are. Either way, we're gonna have to be if we don't want Sessh to pull his already white hair out. Right?" They all laughed together once more… before…

"Right. Hey Sango, you know we should plan a get-together. You know, like the past years. And Mom would love to see you guys again. And after the get-together we should plan a sleepover for just us girls and catch up. Hey Rin, can I call you Rin? And Rin you're also invited to the sleepover too. Of course you are. And we need to invite Ayame too."

"Well, there's our hyperactive girl. I was wondering what took her so long. She finally let herself go wild!"

Everyone laughed as Kagome proceeded to punch the living daylights out of the one and only perverted monk of the town.

"Oh and Kagome, you can call me Rin or whatever else you want as long as I like it." Rin responded to Kagome's earlier question in the rampage.

"Now you've done it." Inuyasha muttered only for Rin to hear.

Before Rin could send a confused glance at him a blur of thick black rammed into her; effectively knocking out the little wind she had in her. She never even had time to draw a breath to prepare for it.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you RINNY CHAN!"

"Told you so." Inuyasha murmured. "Now your nickname sounds like a toy horse's name." He mumbled sympathetically.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,021**

_**Review!**_


	6. Enter Kikyou

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 6 - Enter Kikyou **_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

It's been a week since the nickname incident. Rin still says no to it adamantly, and Kagome still ignores Rin's intentions. Everything was still the same between everyone in Kagome's crew but today she got a really bad feeling in her gut...

.

.

.

.

But she ignored it! As usual.

She went to her first period class with Sango and Ayame. The usual.

She went and hugged her Sesshy-kun. Everyone gasped yet again. The usual.

_I wonder when they'll stop gasping. I mean, COME ON, it's getting kinda old. We need a new reaction. Time to think up of a new reaction scene. _

She went to take her seat in front of the three evil students. The usual.

The evil girl student poked her really hard. Kagome yelped. Everyone rotated in their seats to look at her. And her yucky look-alike. The usu-

WHAT? This is NOT usual. What the heck is going on in this dumb classroom? She turned around all the while yelling: "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU MOR-" She came to an abrupt stop as she saw who it was. "Oh, it's just you, the school's one and only whore, Kikyou Hogami." Everyone gasped. "Guess it's usual for you to pull a stunt like that." And just like that Kagome made a new enemy.

_Well, that's Kagome for you. Doesn't care about what other people think, just does whatever she feels is right. _A certain professor thought, mentally rolling on the floor laughing his head off, but keeping his trademark coolness on the outside.

"Kagome," he said with affection, "Kikyou," he spat with clear venom, "please sit down and pay attention to me," he said in a professional voice.

They both sat down quietly, well there's the one exception. Betcha y'all know who that is.

"Of course, Sesshy-kun, I have all the time in the world to pay attention to _you._" She said disgustingly. "But I need to go tell Principal Kaede on the bitch in front of me." She finished off. Everyone looked at Kagome to see what her reaction would, but she stayed quiet, something unusually wrong with the usually hyperactive girl.

Unfortunately, for Kikyou, everyone who was silently agreeing with Kagome, were recording everything that Kikyou was saying on their cell phones, including Sesshomaru. As patience was wearing thin between all students with Kikyou's obscene demonstrations, the door slammed open to reveal an angry principal with an angry aura of miko power surrounding her.

It was Kagome's turn to gasp aloud. Judging by everyone's reactions, which were none, Kagome concluded that this school knew about mikos...

...She mentally beat herself up. _Of course they did. There were demons and demon slayers here, so why wouldn't they know about priestesses?_ Kikyou let loose her own miko energy and let it surrounded the students and overpowered the principal's aura... Observing Kikyou's energy, Kagome concluded, yet again, that Kikyou was still pure at heart.

_So I guess this means that she's acting this way to gain attention. Such a petty reason, I swear. So I guess it means it's time to start my latest mission._

Kagome noticed Kikyou's energy pushing away the principal's energy, and got into action. She let loose some (note: I SAID SOME) of her own power to cover Kikyou's power, since it seemed to be making everyone uncomfortable. Kagome's own energy surrounded everyone in a peaceful blanket, at the same time, while doing this, she made sure no one can recognize where this power was coming from. Of course the only two people who knew were her two childhood friends: Sesshy-kun and Sango.

Only she didn't think anyone else knew.

Sadly, one more student knew and MAN! Was he happy that he found such ancient power. Such ancient power. He was sure to go tell his father about this. Only problem: he didn't know who it was.

"Whoever is doing this, thank ye for not letting me perish." Principal Kaede said.

"Hey you losers out there, especially the one overlapping my aura, stop this right now!" _Why should I listen to her? Bah!_ A strong miko thought.

It was the professor's turn to speak. "Whoever is doing this, please stop it at once. Of course, after Kikyou stops first though."

Mentally, Kagome grinned. Outwardly, she was looking peaceful, angelic.

"Of course, I'll stop. Anything for you Sesshy-kun." Everyone, I mean everyone, including Sesshomaru mentally -and visibly- belched. But as usual, Kikyou was oblivious to these actions. Kagome reeled in her power slowly as to not let anyone know about her power. Meanwhile, Kikyou was trying to figure out who was doing this. And she thought she figured it out. UH-OH! She sighed as she sat down trying to analyze what just happened. It could be anyone, I mean come on. Whoever did it was careful not to reel the power in too fast so I'll figure it out. GODDAMMIT!

[({..**..})]

"Tell me! Whoever knew, a whore who doesn't know the meaning of respect, would actually start listening to a new student, who by-the-way may I add, is rushing through the clouds to create a whole new level of popularity, since Inuyasha last came by? And we can't forget about you dear Sango." He added after a few moments.

"Why in the world are you talking about me, as if I weren't even here?" said person screeched.

"Cause you're weird." Came the weird reply from the weird person…you guessed it, Miroku, the perverted monk, editor of the Shikon Chronicles.

"Man, Kagome, whoever knew you could grow so powerful so fast." Sango let the "fast" trail out as she got hit by a realization it has been such a long time since they last saw each other.

"Yaah, Kagome. Heard it was quite a show. I actually got a video, from my dear Sango." The monk added. After Sango punched him for the endearment, she realized Inuyasha hadn't yet said something.

"Inuyasha!" Sango started elbowing Inuyasha in the ribs, physically telling him to say something.

"You've improved. But then, you were always good, and I always knew you would try your best. I was watching you today."

"How can you see me? I'm not even in your class." Kagome asked.

"That's because Sessh has a camera in his class. He turns it on when he thinks something cool is happening in class and he thinks I should know." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh, that is soooo awesomely cool! I'm gonna ask Sesshy for a copy remote. Cause what if one day, he's not there and something cool happens and I wanna show you?" Kagome jumped up and down in her seat.

"There she goes again." Miroku snapped a picture.

"Why'd you take a picture of me for?" Kagome asked with a childlike curiosity.

"To put it in the newspaper, duh!" he retorted.

"Don't sound so snappy about it. I don't want anything of Kags in it to get out." Inuyasha said softly.

"Why? Cause some stalker might find her?"

"Exactly like that, you moron!" Then, "She's pretty you know, not ugly like you dipshit." He muttered, forgetting that both Kagome and Sango were beside him.

And let me tell y'all, they have some damned good hearing.

Kagome blushed and ducked her head. Miroku looked confused at her actions. And Sango was cackling maniacally, already plotting a scheme to get them together.

Of course, during all this excitement, and joy, nobody noticed a certain someone who looked like another certain someone, come up to their table with a vicious yet slightly envying look.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,260**

_**Review!**_


	7. The Truth About Kikyou

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**___

[({..**..})]

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 7 – The Truth About Kikyou**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

"Hey, you ugly bitch who so does not look like me?" the real ugly bum called.

Of course, Kagome and their table didn't turn around and instead kept on laughing. It was to be expected since no one in their group was ugly. Anyways, Kikyou went up to them, letting out a string of colourful words, that not even Inuyasha or Kouga could compete with. And that is BAD, considering that Inuyasha's basically a pro! The nerve of some of these girls these days!

Anyways, Kagome didn't respond to them, since she's clearly only talks to nice people. Like, seriously, look at the girl! Does she look like she talks to haters? No, right? So why should Kinky-hoe even bother? Cause she's a dumb bum that has no brain!

So anyways, being like she was, Kikyou got super mad at Kagome 'cause Kagome wouldn't respond to her, which pissed Kikyou off. And when Kikyou starts rambling, it pisses everyone off.

"Uh, Kikyou." Kagome said.

"Yah, you ugly who-," Of course by that time, she got slapped by Inuyasha, who, may I add, has never raised a hand to a girl before.

"Don't you dare call Kagome a whatever-you-were-gonna-call-her, you ugly bitch. You don't even deserve to be standing a hundred feet from her. She's nice and pure, unlike you, so get outta here and never look at us again. If I ever see you again, I'll fuckin' rip your fuckin' ass of head off. Got it psychopath?" Inuyasha ground out.

Everyone was staring at him in amazement. I mean, no one's ever heard him swear like that before, not even to Sesshomaru. Especially such a swearing speech. SO IMAGINE THAT! Kagome's a goddamned lucky girl is what most girls were thinking. Kikyou was downright shocked. She never thought, no scratch that, never even imagined Inuyasha doing that to her. She turned and walked away briskly. When her pose started following, she snapped at them, telling at them not to follow. And everyone heard her voice tremble. And that's when Kagome put her plan into action. While Sango, Miroku and Rin seemed to be taking care of Inuyasha, Kagome ran to her locker, got a black bag and went to the washroom in which Kikyou was in. Of course Kikyou was in there, so she got all bitchy at Kagome, which is not good.

"What the fuck are you doing in here bitch? Inuyasha already got in my face. What, so it's your turn to rub it in? Fine, rub it in. See if I give a damn." She got interrupted by Kagome.

"What Inuyasha did, was not my fault, Kikyou. We've known each other since we were kids, 4years to be exact, so of course he'd get to my defence. And anyways, I came here on a totally different matter. I know your secret. The one when you pay hundreds of dollars to your ex's so no one will know. The one where you rub it-," Kikyou gasped.

"How do you know? You can't. No one's found out! How can you, who just came here a week ago?" She shrieked.

"Because, unlike other people, I AM A MIKO. And I can sense. And I've come to change you for the better." She answered.

[({..**..})]

KIKYOU POV

"Change me? What?" I stared dumbfounded at Kagome. _I mean, come on. First she finds out about my secret. Then she says she's gonna change me. Bless her, for not telling anyone, but still. Oh and OI! You readers, Don't go tell anyone I blessed Kagome, got it! _

"Oh Kikyou. I kinda know you blessed me. I kinda read minds when I want to." Kagome apologized profusely shortly after.

"Ummmm. No problem. Just don't tell anyone. And you've got to teach me that trick." I answered.

"Alright! Now time for a change! A complete makeover!" Kagome jumped enthusiastically.

"You won't change how I completely look, right?"

"Of course not!" Kagome replied, looking a tad bit too innocent. But at the time I never noticed. Of course, it's her. I was looking at myself too intently in the mirror and being her she would use that chance to reply to my stupid question. That explains everything; masking her emotions so perfectly when I can't see her but can hear her.

"OKAY, SO Kikyou, my dear, dear cousin, to-," Kagome started.

"Are you being sarcastic?" I asked.

"Why not at all, Miss Kikyou. As I was saying, to-," And again, she got interrupted. Again, by me.

"You were being sarcastic! Ahhhh!" I'm guessing I looked like I was ready to pull my hair out, cause right after, Kagome said:

"Kikyou stop it. We need to get to class, you know! It already started! Now take these clothes and go change. By the time you come out, I'll have everything read! Go!" Kagome told me.

While I was changing, Kagome got out the makeup remover, the mascara, and Vaseline. She got out a thick brush and a butterfly clip. Don't ask how I know. Blame it on me being a miko. Just as I got out, as promised, Kagome had everything ready to go. I sat down on a stool I never saw before, and Kagome fixed me up. Once she was finished, I looked like an angel. Literally. I was wearing a red shirt and black sweats with a white hoodie. A bit of mascara and Vaseline on my lips and the butterfly clip used to support my hair in a half-ponytail. I liked it. She totally brought my personality out.

"You know cousin, I actually look more like myself now. I like it. Thank you."

"You're welcome Kikyou. Now just act nice. I know you really are. You'll get attention, acting just the way you truly are. Plus, now you'll make some true friends and who knows? You may even find your soul mate in highschool!" Kagome finished in one breath.

"Shall we go, Cousin Kagome?" I asked her.

"Of course, my dear cousin." Kagome said and took the offered hand. And out we stepped, looking like twins, with a few minor differences.

"Oh and Kikyou, I need to talk to you after school. Somewhere private; maybe my home?"

I nodded an okay. "Alrighty then. Let's go!"

[({..**..})]

**NORMAL POV**

_Won't Mama be surprised of the dramatic change!_ Kagome thought.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,055**

_**Review!**_


	8. Drama At Kagome's

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 8 – Drama at Kagome's**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

Thankfully, school finished without encountering another crisis situation. Kikyou attracted lots of attention and compliments thrown at her from millions of boys. Inuyasha was obviously the most surprised, since literally all his life, he and Sesshomaru got chased by her, and now they were finally free! _Man, can Kagome bring on such a drastic change! And she was only here for such a short period of time! She's brought me happiness in all ways…but one…_ He sadly ended the once happy thought. At that moment he saw his best friend. He couldn't help but chuckle and say under his breath:

"Speak of the devil and the devil appears. In my case, 'think.'" After letting out a soft bit of laughter, "Hey Kags!" he yelled.

She turned. "Yes?" she said sweetly.

"Can I come over today? I wanna see Mum, Jii-chan and Souta." Inuyasha asked, remembering his past. As far as he could remember, he'd always called Kagome's mother 'mum.' He respected her like she was his own mother.

"Sure, Inu-chan. Why don't you all come? Sango, Miroku, Sesshy and you. That way it'd be more fun and plus I need to tell you guys all something very secret. Oh, yah, Rin can come, too."

"Oh. Alright. We'll all come." Inuyasha said, sounding immensely disappointed. Kagome couldn't help noticing this and added, "And you can stay for a sleepover, after everyone leaves. Come earlier with your stuff, so you can put it in my closet. AND you can help me UNPACK!"

Inuyasha, taking the chance to be with her said yes immediately, and took off, actually looking like he was skipping. He never heard the 'UNPACK' part of her offer.

[({..**..})]

*At Kagome's House*

Like Kagome, said, Inuyasha arrived first to her house with his essentials. When he rang the bell, he expected Kagome or Souta to open it, since running noises came from within. Instead, it was Mum. They both blinked and 10 seconds later…they were hugging. They let go laughing, and then both said at the same time, "I think Kagome's rubbing off on us. I mean, seriously a 10 second gap to hug?"

Once they realized they said the same thing at the same time, each chuckled under their breaths. Kagome's mother let Inuyasha in and watched as he ran to Kagome and embraced her. They're _still the same, _she thought as Kagome returned said embrace just as hard. _Even though, they see each other at school all the time. _

"Hey, Mum," Inuyasha called. "Why are you still standing outside?" _And still oblivious, too,_ thought Kagome's mother.

"It's nice outside, though I'd get a bit of fresh air." She answered.

"Mum," Kagome started cautiously, "It's SNOWING outside."

"Mmhmm, I know. It looks beautiful. Anyways, Kagome hun, shouldn't you be getting all the treats ready? Everyone's bound to come any minute now. Oh and while you're at it, why not some ramen, too?" she suggested.

"RAMEN?" said Inuyasha, who previously was looking at Kagome, mesmerized, which Mum noticed, now was looking at Mum earnestly. "Mum, can you please make it? It's been such a long time." Inuyasha was literally standing in a puddle of drool.

Kagome's mother laughed and got to work. _Just like the olden days_, she thought happily.

Inuyasha went up behind her and said: "Mum, do you want Mom and Dad to come? It's been a long time, right?"

Kagome's mother, who was happy before, perked up even more, if that was even possible. "Oh yes, please call them. Anyways, I need something to do, while you guys talk. It's been a long time since I talked with Izayoi. How's she doing, Inuyasha? How's your father and brother? Is Sessh still a cold-hearted bum who only opens up to Kagome?" She rushed on.

"Boy, I wonder where exactly Kagome got her hyper personality from." He said sarcastically, earning a playful punch in the stomach by Kagome's mother, which resulted in him playfully acting hurt. At that moment, Kagome came running down the stairs and laughed while seeing said scene.

"Remember, when we were younger, Inuyasha would eat lots of ramen and then, you, Mum would punch him in the stomach, asking if he has any more room in that pot belly of his? And he would respond by pretending to puke it all up and moaning, no? Those days were fun!" All three paused a moment reminiscing.

They were interrupted by Souta: "Mom, I'm hungry!"

"Souta, dinner's not ready yet," she scolded.

"But Mom, I'm a growing boy." Souta pouted. Laughing Inuyasha said, "Hey that's my line."

Souta suddenly stood stock still and turned around. 10 seconds later, "Inu-nii-chan! I never knew you were here!" he said hugging Inuyasha around the middle.

"Hey kid, " Inuyasha chuckled. "Nice to see you too."

"Souta, did you not hear me telling you Inu-chan's here?"

"No, Sis. Sorry. I'll pa ymore attention to you from now on." Kagome dramatically sighed while muttering, "As if…" And just then the bell rang.

Once again, Kagome's mother opened it and saw Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru and Kikyou. She knew what happened to Kikyou and who Rin was, since Kagome told her. They have a good mother-daughter relationship. She hugged each and every one of them, even Kikyou.

"Oh yah, Mum, you asked if Sessh is still a cold-hearted bumb who only opens up to Kagome, right?" he said, repeating her question word for word. "Nope, he's not. You know sometimes, he even HUGS me. And that's just creepy."

Everyone laughed as Sesshomaru proceeded to chase Inuyasha, jumping over chairs, tables and other furniture. Of course, they were careful not to knock anything down. Abruptly, Inuyasha skidded to a halt, which resulted in a collision of Sesshomaru.

"Why'd you stop?" Sessh asked, voicing the question that ran through everyone's' minds.

"Jii-chan!" Inuyasha ran outside to greet him as Grandpa turned and threw some powder to "get rid of" the demon.

"Jii-chan, please don't tell me, you've forgotten me of old age." Then to himself, "I highly doubt it, since he still remembers to throw that horrid smelling stuff on me."

Kagome who heard, guffawed in glee. "Inuyasha, I'm sure he-" she got cut off as Jii-chan says in shock,

" Inuyasha? Inuyasha! As in, Inuyasha, the one that always played with Kagome and has those abnormally cute and fuzzy ears?"

"Yes! Jii-chan, you remember me!" Inuyasha shouted in glee and proceeded to squeeze Jii-chan's every last breath and gasp out of him.

"Inuyasha, I think you're kinda squeezing Jii-chan's every last breath and gasp out of him! Anyways, we need to get inside. Meeting, remember?" Apparently, he didn't. She tried a different tactic. "Inuyasha, what about Mum's ramen? It's homemade, remember?" Not too surprisingly, he remembered. Typical no? He let go of Jii-chan, who was trying to retrieve his life back, and ran back into the house.

[({..**..})]

*In Kagome's Room*

As the two entered, they encountered Miroku, Sango, Rin and surprisingly Kikyou, pigging out on all the treats. Kagome and Inuyasha mentally fainted. "Sesshomaru, did you mentally faint too?" Inuyasha asked.

"No kidding. I really don't understand how they can withstand all that junk. Even Kagome can't, I'm pretty sure. And that itself is saying something."

"I know…" murmured said person…then "Hey!" once she realized that inserted insult. "Everyone STOP PIGGING OUT!" she yelled, as she noticed the crumbs flying from everyone's mouths. _Gross!_ She thought. _I don't wanna clean that up. And I especially don't wanna be the one explaining that to Mum, a.k.a. Neat Freak._

"Kagome… Don't call your Mum a neat freak." Inuyasha said.

"How'd you-"

"It's you."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Why is it unfortunate, Inuyasha?"

"Cause, that way, if someone kidnaps you, they can guess what you're feeling and try to twist your feelings to succumb to their power."

"Wow, Inu-chan, you used a lot of big words in that sentence."

"It was only one word!"

During all this, all the pig-eaters stopped pigging out and directed their attention to the drama unfolding before their very own eyes, for free. And of course the two best friends, never noticed any of this, and kept on talking… weirdly. Anyways, they soon snapped out of it, courtesy of Sesshomaru, who bonked their heads.

"Hey!" each yelled. "Hey!" they said again. "I remember now!" Sesshomaru looked very confused, since the twin minds pointed identical fingers at him. "You owe us 100 bucks each, remember?"

"Crap, you guys remembered."

"Yup. Well, actually it was Kags and she told us. We all forgot about it,' til you bonked us on the heads."

"Curse myself and my bonking-annoying-people-on-the-heads habit." Sessh muttered under his breath. _Time to put on the cute boy act,_ he wondered.

"Sesshy-kun, don't you dare try the cute boy act, since it won't work on us anyways. It never did and never will." Kagome warned him.

"Oh drat! How'd you know?"

As Inuyasha answered, "Cause we knew you since you were a kid?" Kagome winked at Kikyou, who in turn winked back.

"Right," came a reply. Not from Sesshomaru. "Okay, everyone. We've prolonged this meeting way too long. We need to start talking, especially me. This is very important. Life-threatening even, to us and possibly the whole world." Kagome started, in a no-nonsense tone, which clearly meant _'NO NONSENSE, OTHERWISE YOU'RE DEAD!'_

[({..**..})]

Okay, so I think that was my longest chapter yet. Aren't you guys happy I updated? Twice in a week, too, which barely ever happens now! So can you guys help me out and review, please?

**Word Count: 1,554**

_**Review!**_


	9. Secrets Revealed

FINALLY, THE PLOT IS HERE! MAN, that took a long time… :D Anyways, hope you enjoy! I think this is one of my longest chapters without my comments and any song lyrics. ENJOY!

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 9 – Secrets Revealed**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

"Ok, everyone, so I know I said it before but I really need everyone to get serious, right now." Apparently, she didn't notice how tense the atmosphere was. Even the famous, Miroku's butt-grabbing Sango scene, wouldn't have fazed anyone. Or a shout of help, which, mind you, was taking place directly below Kagome's room, courtesy of Jii-chan and his "demon."

Continuing on, Kagome said, "You guys and basically the whole school knows of Kikyou and not exactly changing her style, but more like being-comfortable-with herself, change. And you also know that, I "changed" her. But you guys don't know the reason."

"We don't? I thought it was you were being nice. You're normal self." said Inuyasha.

"Well, yah, that too. But I have a mission to complete."

"Who gave you said, 'mission'?" asked Sango.

"Certainly not one of my younger self's dreams, Sango," she replied coolly. Sango decently had the sense to show some uneasiness and guilt.

"You guys don't know this, but before I came to this school, I had an accident…involving cars."

"SHIT," Cursed Inuyasha and everyone else joined.

"I'm fine, now. But during those months of being in the coma state, I came out with my better control over my miko powers accompanied by the "gift" of seeing into the near future."

"Awesome, wicked, cool…" and such words were let out in a murmur of excitement throughout the whole group.

"NOT AWESOME," emphasized Kagome.

_She looks like she's on the verge of tears,_ thought Inuyasha, concerned.

"It's not awesome, if when you're sleeping, suddenly you're pulled into a world of chaos and WORLD WAR III!" she said, letting tears spill. Inuyasha was up and beside her in nanoseconds.

"It's alright, Kags. We're here to help you with everything and anything," he comforted her.

"I know, I know. But my vision consisted of all you guys."

"Tell us," everyone said determinedly, surprising her enough to stop crying.

"You guys, a spider demon is gonna obtain a powerful jewel, one I am currently in possession of. If I ever let my guard down, all demons will try and kill me to get it. But somehow, I don't know how, the spider demon obtains it and uses it slowly to gain an army of demons for himself. Humans will gladly also help, such as it is in their greedy personalities."

"What is the power of the jewel?" Miroku asked.

"To grant a single wish to the owner." A collective gasp was heard.

"So the demon, he…" Miroku trailed off, everyone finishing the sentence in their minds.

"DAMN," was heard throughout the stunned room.

"As you guys figured out, he uses it to become king of the world. What we don't know is if he's a demon, a half-demon, or a full demon, before it wishes itself to become such a humongous demon."

"Just how big is it?" Rin asked.

"No words to describe it, big."

"SHIT." _Is it just me, or am I hearing a lot of that word today? _Kagome thought.

"So, in our group we have two mikos, a monk, a half dog demon, a full dog demon, and a human. And two wolf demons."

"Wolf demons?"

"Kouga and Ayame." She answered, like it was obvious. "Anyways, Rin, you're the human. I need to know what you can do."

"Got it ma'am." At Kagome's confused expression, "Sorry. Couldn't help it. Who do you think Sessh would mate? Obviously not a normal human, or even a female who can't defend herself properly. No, no, no, no, no." She glanced at Sesshomaru, who smirked. "All I am is a master swordswoman with a demon horse who listens to my every command, Ah-Un."

"That works out just great!" Kagome cheered, as everyone else gaped in surprise at Rin, excluding of course, yours truly, Sesshomaru.

"Okay, so Rin, your job from tomorrow on, is to teach everyone how to use a sword properly and effectively. If they already know how," she glances at the Takahashi's and Sango, "then look for holes in their defences and improve it. So here's the schedule," she said after she looked at Rin's nod of assurance, and made up a schedule on the spot. "We all meet here on Mondays, At Rin's Tuesday's, Takahashi's Wednesdays, Sango's Thursdays, Miroku's Friday's, Kouga's Saturday, and Ayame's on Sundays. Hey! That works out perfectly. And I really don't care about any extra-curricular activities you might have after school. I think saving the world is a bigger priority than passing eleventh grade. Don't you all agree? So today's a Tuesday, so we'll start immediately tomorrow. Which means we meet at?"

"Our place!"

"The Takahashi Troubles!"

"Kagome?"

"Yah?"

"How come you never put me into the schedule? Not that I'm complaining." Asked Kikyou.

"Oh, that. Cause you know too many people, and it may interrupt us."

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inu-chan?" _At least she's back to normal._

"Does anyone know about this jewel?"

"Not unless a demon's been living for 500 human years. No."

"Okay, then what's this jewel called?" Kikyou asked.

"The Shikon Jewel. Why?"

"So that way if anyone talks about it, we'll know."

"That's smart." "

"I know." Everyone rolled their eyes at the typical reply.

"Ok, everyone can go now. Meeting adjourned," she chuckled, "Kikyou stay." She glanced at Inuyasha, who understood and left the room.

After everyone went and she made sure the barrier around the house was still working, so no one would hear anything, she turned to Kikyou, who was staring at her in bewilderment. "What?" she asked.

"It's just…Man! You can be pretty bossy when you want to, can't you?"

"Oh, that well, imagine being under the pressure of saving the world these past seven months." She smiled.

"So you had your vision in July?"

"Yah, why?"

"Well, that's when Onigumo, you know the disgusting guy who sits beside me? That's when he moved here."

"So?" Kagome asked, bored since she already knew.

"He's a quarter spider demon."

"So?" she said again, she knew this, too.

"Baka. So? If he's a quarter spider demon, he has to have a half-demon as a parent!"

"Oh. Oh! My! Gosh! SHIT!"

Kikyou, now amused, smirked. "WOW! That's the first time, I heard you swear. Or why can't it be Onigumo himself who takes the jewel?"

"He's the only spider demon around here, right? I'm not sure, but I guess he can, too. We have to consider all possibilities, right?"

"Yup. That was for both questions, just saying."

"You know if he has parents?" Kagome asked.

"He doesn't, he has foster parents."

"Or so he says. We need to check this out. Wanna come with me, tomorrow after practice?"

"Sure."

"You know where he lives, right?"

"Duh, I'm Kikyou."

"Right, anyways, about meeting you here alone. It's because I need your help."

"My help?" Kikyou asked incredulously.

"Yes, your help. First I need a list of all mikos, monks, and priestesses in our school, students or teachers, whoever. Do you know how to erase memories?"

"No. Am I supposed to?"

"Well, no, but I just thought…Never mind, anyways, I'll come with you when you ask people. Thing is, it needs to be private and NO ONE should find out about this. That's why I'm coming with you. To erase memories. It's okay if Principal Kaede knows though. I already told her."

"So when are we gonna do this?"

"Tomorrow, we're skipping!" Kagome said gleefully.

"All right, Kagome. But I have a test tomorrow and I don't have a chance to retake it if I miss it."

"It's ok, I'll get a note from Principal Kaede. I need it since I'm gonna be skipping the whole week!"

"A week? Wow! And I just sounded like a nerd a moment ago. Gosh, whoever knew you were such a rebel?"

"Shows how much you know about me, dummy! You can go now, enjoy the rest of the evening. And remember, don't tell anyone."

"Yah, yah. Ok. Don't worry. See ya later."

"See ya." After hearing the front door slam shut and she looked outside to make sure Kikyou was gone, she went in search of Inuyasha.

"Boo."

"Ahhh!" Kagome jumped. "Inu-chan! Not fair!" she whined.

"Too bad." He smirked.

"Anyways, come onto my room!" she started marching towards the stairs.

"Oh no, you don't." Inuyasha said, grabbing her around the middle.

"I don't?" she asked puzzled.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Nope. Mom and Dad are here, which means Sessh and Rin are too."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Why are you standing there? Let's go!" She dragged Inuyasha to the living room. Surprisingly, to Inuyasha, she ran almost as fast as a demon. Or him. Almost. _Maybe cause she's an advanced miko? _He thought.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,446**

_**Review!**_


	10. Introducing the Takahashi Leads

This is gonna be a short chapter, since I'm introducing Inuyasha's parents. I think it's gonna be short. But there's a possibility of it being long. I am officially taking off the bold for talking and whatever else I had…I have no clue why I even put it in there…. *sigh*

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 10 – Introducing Takahashi Leads! **_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

"Aunty Iza! Uncle Taisho!" a thick blur of black rammed into said people, squeezing their very life out of them.

"K…Kag…Kagome…Can't….breathe…" they both gasped.

Once she let go, it was their turn to squeeze the life out of her. "Can't…breathe…"

Once they let go, she gasped, trying to regain her life back.

"It's so good to see you!" they all said simultaneously. Each of them let out a loud laugh. _Just like the olden times,_ the others thought. Rin didn't cause, well she's new to the family, no? But she's learning!

"So, so? What are we gonna do today? Huh? Huh?" Kagome yelled, jumping up and down.

"Well, you're still hyperactive!" Inutaisho chuckled.

"Well I am too! Huh? Whatcha gonna do bout that, punk?" Izayoi said, mocking a punkster, in both pose and speech.

"Well, she's clearly still the same…" Kagome's mother said.

"Well, is it just us, or are we hearing a lot of 'well?'" All the kids chorused.

Chuckles echoes around the world, bouncing off the walls. Even the plants seemed to be laughing; their beautifully voiced laughter seemed to be contagious to every living thing within a two mile radius.

And in just a second, all laughter moved away to reveal underlying tension and fear, coating everyone in one of the darkest moments they've ever experienced, courtesy of Kagome. "Uncle Taisho?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Can…can you do me a favour?"

"Of course! Do you even need to ask?"

"Can you come with me? Downstairs?"

"Sure?" He asked, confusion written all over his face. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin all exchanged worried glances knowing what was about to happen to their father / soon – to – be – father.

*Downstairs*

Uncle Taisho? Have you recently felt a - ?" She was cut off as Taisho interrupted.

"Yes Kagome. I have. I acted confused upstairs, because I was scared my sons and future daughter-in-law didn't already know. And I know who the culprit is also. I will provide my assistance in any way possible."

"But I never even – " and once again, she got off.

"You never asked. I know. But I know you well enough to know you WILL ask. And that's what counts, doesn't it?" He smiled grimly.

"About the dem-" She sighed mentally.

"Sorry about that. But it's needed. It's not a demon; it's a half-demon. A spider half-demon; and an evil one at that."

"It's Naraku, isn't it?" she sighed, this time outwardly.

"I'm guessing you know how strong he is."

"Yah, wasn't he the one Inuyasha and my ancestor Kikyou battled against? They thought they defeated him. This is not going to go well." Another sigh was heard, this time one other joined.

"No."

"No?"

"No, Kagome. Kikyou did not defeat Naraku, I should know."

"Inuyasha, why the heck were you listening in?"

"I knew it was something important. And Dad, just to let you know, you're acting skills aren't up to date. Better brush up." He smirked. He received one as well.

"Yah, wel-" Inutaisho got interrupted, and Kagome smirked, glad she got a chance to interrupt HIM.

"So, why didn't Kikyou defeat Naraku?"

"Because she had a soft spot for him." He said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Kagome jumped, fearing for the worst. _What if the demo- sorry, sorry, half-demon's hot? I'll fail in my mission. But then, no one that evil should be handsome anyways…but vampires are…and they're usually the evil supernatural villains in all the good novels. AHHHHHH! _

"Now, now, it's not what you think." Inuyasha warned, knowing what was running through her mind at the moment. "They are NOT, I repeat NOT supernatural evil villains."

A sigh was heard, which echoed through the room. "You know when you sigh; you lose your life a little by little. Anyways," A gasp. He smirked in triumph.

"I meant that when he was a thief, Kikyou is the one that helped him live for a few days. And as days grew, she felt pity on him, something she wasn't supposed to feel. Though she kept saying she didn't have any emotions, she glowed with saddened emotions when talking about Onigumo the thief. But I knew, with my senses I was able to find out that she was falling in love with the thief, something she believed she shouldn't do. But she did anyways, denying that she did all the way til her death."

"Is that why I'm NOT named after her?"

"That and that you weren't the oldest." Inuyasha smirked.

"But I'm only younger than her by a few days! God!" she whined, much to Inuyasha's pleasure and Taisho's amusement. "I think Inuyasha should continue, don't you agree Kagome?"

"Huh? Huh? Yes… yeesss… wait. He wasn't finished?"

"Nope. Anyways," A groan was heard in the background. A chuckle erupted from his and only favourite dad.

"When she found out Naraku was Onigumo, she couldn't shoot him and kill him. Naraku knew that and that's why he used that sentence, revealing his secret, in that little time before she could release the arrow. She froze and muttered a curse, not swearing mind you, like an actual curse, and sealed him to the tree behind him. And thank the Lord, it wasn't the Goshinboku, the one in your backyard, the God tree. But it looks like someone undid that curse, willingly, forced or tricked, I don't know." He paused for a moment.

"But I know his scent, but the thing is I'm not sure if a scent can change over a few years. And the bad thing was, in her rush, and bleeding form, Kikyou forgot to add the weakened state to her curse. Well, she said she forgot. If she did add in the addition, Naraku might have been a little weaker now, but unfortunately, he's still as strong as he was in the past and possibly stronger after five centuries of sleep."

Kagome shivered. "I am so glad, I wasn't named after her. And I'm pretty sure scents don't change over time. Right, Uncle Taisho?"

"Right… but we don't know how strong he's gotten or what he's done so far to mutilate his body even more."

"And Dad, I'm pretty sure Naraku did mutilate his body more."

"Hmmm… then we really don't know how to find him. But he should still have a faint scent of himself on him Inuyasha. So you should be able to find him. And if Kagome…"

"Yah, I know. I'm working on it."

"Alright."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked confused, then shook his head, since he was used to these antics. "But you have her soul." Inuyasha responded to Kagome's earlier comment.

"Oh shush." A pause. "How'd you know?"

"We're dog demons." Both the dogs in the basement said charmingly. She laughed and all the tension dissipated. "Be sure to let Aunty Iza know, otherwise, she'll throw a fit." She giggled.

"Oh, she already knows." Taisho said mysteriously.

"How? Oh. OOOOHHH."

"You understand?"

"Yup." She skipped away happily leaving Taisho to follow. Poor Inuyasha was left in the dark. As usual.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,167**

**OOO, mystery mystery. **

_**Review! Please leave me a note of the following choices:**_

_**Show what's up with Naraku right now. done**_

_**Show the first training session between the group who's going to kill Naraku! done**_

_**The sleepover with Inuyasha and Kagome. done**_

_**At school, when Kikyou and Kagome search for info on Naraku.**_

Either way, they're all gonna come up one way or another, but I'm leaving my choices to you guys so I have to write a chapter on spot! Cause all the other chapters I've planned out! :D This one will be a challenge! :D I'll give you guys a week to leave me with your votes, I will also put a poll on my page, I will also include irockout11's idea somewhere I just don't know where…maybe that will be a surprise chapter? :D THANK YOU AND DON'T FORGET~!


	11. Sleepove Havoc!

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 11 – Sleepover Havoc!**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

"Ok, then Sakura." Inutaisho addressed Kagome's mother as he stretched, "We'll be going now, it's getting late, and I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome want to have their own time now." The two grinned, as usual, happy that their parents could understand them so well.

"It's been great talking to you, Kagome dear," Izayoi hugged Kagome, "You're still so much the same, I would never have guessed that accident taking place… are you sure you're not lying to us dear?" she asked playfully.

"Of course I'm sure… errr… what's your name again?" Kagome played along.

"Oh NO! She forgot me already!" Izayoi anime fainted and left Inutaisho the responsibility to pick her up.

"Um, Mom, Dad…" Inuyasha started and trailed off, letting his parents figure out what he wanted to say.

"Sure, my dear son!" Inutaisho ruffled his younger son's long mane of hair, much to the son's displeasure. Izayoi giggled, finally seeing Inuyasha in a playful mood after such a long time.

She leaned into Kagome for another 'hug.' "Kagome, I know you're the one for him, please keep him as happy as he is right now forever." Kagome's eyes widened, and then shrunk to their normal size as she let what Izayoi said sink in. "Of course, Aunty Iza… I love him, and I'm sure you already know that."

Izayoi let go and grinned from ear to ear, already transferring her memories to Inutaisho, letting him know of what she just lear- no confirmed. Inutaisho grinned, learning of the improvement; while Kagome grinned knowing what just happened. Poor Inuyasha was once again left in the dark, wondering how Kagome knew more about his parents than he himself did.

"May we please excuse ourselves, Father?" Sesshomaru formally asked, once again surprising his parents.

_Miracles, I say. _Inutaisho was astonished.

_Only Kagome would be able to bring about such a change in such a short time. _Izayoi said, pondering what was going on in that head of Sesshomaru's head, who hadn't once called her husband 'Father' in front of her.

_It's been long since Sesshomaru acted formally to us. It's like he's forgiven us for our mistakes or something… _

_US? WHAT mistakes?_ Izayoi growled out loud, for a second forgetting she was having a mental conversation with her mate. Everyone present in the room looked at her, before looking away, thinking it was old age. Everyone, except Kagome, giggled in understanding while Izayoi hadn't noticed the slip up yet and was currently intent on getting some facts out of her beloved mate.

Inutaisho gulped as he saw the knowing look in her eyes. _Oh, I'm doomed tonight, aren't I?_

_My dearest, of COURSE you're not… _

"My dear parents, maybe you want me to escort you outside?" Inuyasha growled.

"It's alright dear, we were just leaving…." Izayoi replied, snapping out of her conversation, letting her beloved imagine all the torture he was going receive as a gift from her.

"Sure didn't look like it." Inuyasha muttered.

As soon as the parents left and Sakura Higurashi gladly invited herself to her soft bed, the two teens stayed in the living room, not knowing where to start.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…" They both stopped and stared at each other before bursting out in laughter. "You go first." They once again said simultaneously, before mock glaring at each other, then once again resulting in a fit of laughter.

"No seriously… you go first." Inuyasha, the first to relieve himself of the laughter, said.

"Alright, then." Kagome replied, just as serious. "I have a feeling we were being spied on when we were making plans. But I don't know by who."

Inuyasha gasped. "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What? Don't stare at me like that. Great minds think alike, don't you know that?" Kagome said, trying to lighten the atmosphere to what they had before.

And it worked. Inuyasha laughed. Just as soon as his laughter came, it abruptly stopped. "But seriously, I think I know who our spy is."

"Huh? Who?" Kagome, for once, not knowing what in the world Inuyasha was talking about.

"Kikyou." He blurted. He quickly acted to justify himself. "No, what I meant is, that maybe with all her hook-ups, maybe Naraku was one of them and he planted a bug on her or something." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome sat, thinking heavily on the sudden turn of events. "No, I don't think so." Inuyasha gaped. "What I mean is, I don't think it's Kikyou. If it was her, I would have felt another aura erupting from her, but I didn't."

"But – " he was cut off.

"I know. She's a miko. But you and I both know that Kikyou is not THAT experienced yet." Inuyasha grimaced. "And anyways, what I felt was above us, around us everywhere, and plus think about it, for some reason it seemed more focused around our last conversation with your father. Maybe it was just me…" she added as she saw Inuyasha's blank face.

"No, it wasn't just you… I was just wondering if it was more focused then why didn't Dad feel it?" He asked confusedly.

Kagome gave him a look. "Don't ask me. He's not my father."

"Speaking of fathers, what were you and my Dad talking about in the basement, the last bit?"

"Oh you didn't know. And to think you're a dog demon." She shook her head pitifully. "Once you mate with a person, be it human, hanyou or demon, the mates form a mental connection where they can share what is happening with them at that moment or share past memories."

"Wow." A pause. "Wow." His face morphed into one of amazement. "Wow."

Kagome smirked. "Is that all you can say?"

"No." He smirked in reply.

"Anyways, I think it was Naraku, using something to spy on use. I just don't know what." Kagome got back on track.

"Look. I don't know what or who it is." Inuyasha started, still hanging onto the theory of Kikyou. "All I know is that when we hold group meetings or even meetings of two like us, of when we talk about tactics, strategies and plans against Naraku, we need a barrier preventing him…or her… from seeing us or hearing us." He concluded.

"But Inuyasha, it's not Kikyou. And even if it was, since she's in our daily group meetings, she's gonna hear and see whatever we're doing."

"Crap. Forgot about that."

"Can we just rule out Kikyou and start talking about our past and not the future. I want to know what happened while I was away…. Or rather, while you guys were away."

"Alright, alright, Kikyou is ruled out. Happy?"

"Very." And so they started discussing their pasts. And Kagome was concocting a scheme to trick Inuyasha all the while.

**(A/N: By the way, my fellow readers, I wanted to stop it here…. But since the chapter was named Sleepover, I didn't think it would fair to leave you hanging! :D You're welcome, and I better get some extra reviews for this slightly longer chapter!)**

"WHAT?" Inuyasha jumped as Kagome squealed, in anger or surprise, he honestly didn't know.

"What do you mean, you've never had a girlfriend? Ayame told me, but I never believed her. Oh God…"

"What? I just kept our promise to stay single until we met again."

"But…but…that was when we were young. I thought it was a joke and that you forgot about it…" Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome? Kagome, what are you talking about? Don't tell me you…"

"I did Inuyasha. I did. I'm so sorry." She couldn't stop sobbing.

He jumped in anger and rejection and stormed out the room. He came back in a few seconds to ask her one more question. Or rather a million more.

"Who is he?"

"Hojo Akitoki." She whimpered out a reply.

"Does he have a backbone?"

"That's what I was going to tell you. He didn't have one, or so I thought, and I told him so. And when I did…"

"When you did…?"

"He… he… forced himself on me, Inuyasha!" She sobbed and her body racked with it.

"Oh, Kagome…Kagome…it's okay, you have me now. And I'll get him back for you."

"No, don't Inuyasha. Let me finish first." After a nod of confirmation, she continued. "The thing was Inuyasha, though it hurt, since it was the first time… I'm so ashamed of myself." She stopped, unable to say anymore.

"No…" Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. "Don't tell me you…"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I did. I enjoyed it after and I'm so…" She got cut off as Inuyasha let her flop onto her bed as he stood up abruptly in pure fury.

"I'm leaving Kagome. I waited all these years for you, and you come back to me saying that you gave yourself to some guy who you're not even with anymore. And at thefuckin' age of fifteen. How many others have forced themselves on you and you never tried to stop it? So that's it, huh? A fuckin' whore, aren't you? Even Kikyou isn't as bad as you." And that stung hard. Hard enough, to make her drop her false act.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Wait! I was playing around. I was joking with you. Please stop!" She cried out while chasing him, as he kept walking out.

"I was trying to trick you Inuyasha. To see if you still loved me…" She said the last part almost to herself, in utter sadness, but with his demonic hearing, Inuyasha picked it up and ran to her.

He hugged her tightly, all the while, saying, "Don't you ever do that to me again, Kagome. You fuckin' scared me to death."

And each time, Kagome replying, "I won't Inuyasha. I won't."

As that scene ended the pair walked back into the living room only to see the whole house awake at Inuyasha's outburst.

"Oops," said person said as he scratched the back of his neck. "I've got a lot to explain haven't I?"

"Yup." The whole room chorused.

He sighed, _this was going to be a long, sleepless night. _

"I'll help explain, Inuyasha." Kagome volunteered, seeing the expression on Inuyasha's face._He always was an open book, not as much as me, but I've gotten better at keeping a poker face than he has in the past few years. _

[({..**..})]

**NOTE: I WILL BE UPDATING ONCE EVERY WEEK FROM NOW ON. MOST PROBABLY EVERY SATURDAY. EARLIER IF POSSIBLE. TWICE IF POSSIBLE. SORRY! BUT MY TEACHERS ALL HAVE STARTED PILING WORK ON ME… **

**Word Count: 1,645**

_**Review!**_


	12. Naraku's Inner Thoughts

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 12 – Naraku's Inner Thoughts**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

"Kukuku…" an evil demon a few miles away was chuckling, smiling maniacally at the antics the 'little kids' were doing.

"Naraku-sama." A small, white haired girl called.

"Yes Kanna." He said in his slimey voice.

"I think you might want to see this." She responded in her normal cold toned voice.

"Oh? Alright then. Let's see it." He motioned for her to come closer. Kanna suppressed a shiver as she neared his malicious aura. He shouldn't know that his control over me is fading, she thought desperately.

She composed her thoughts as she brought the mirror close to Naraku-'sama.' She knew he could read her thoughts if she kept it too loud. One of his many skills that developed over the years, something the sisters wished would stop. His powers were manifesting under something, but they didn't know what it was.

Both demons looked into the shining mirror as Kanna called upon her powers and showed him what she thought was important.

"_No, Kagome. Kikyou did not defeat Naraku, I should know." _No shit.

"_Inuyasha, why the heck were you listening in?" _The girl is supposed to be strong?

"_I knew it was something important. And Dad, just to let you know, you're acting skills aren't up to date. Better brush up." _The half demon hasn't changed. So hasn't its father.

"_Yah, wel-" Inutaisho got interrupted, and Kagome smirked. _The girl looks like Kikyou. And smirks like the half-demon.

"_So, why didn't Kikyou defeat Naraku?" _Yes, why?

"_Because she had a soft spot for him." _WHAT? Naraku thought in shock.

"_WHAT?" _the Kikyou look alike jumped at least ten feet in the air.

"_Now, now, it's not what you think." _The half-demon warned._ "They are NOT, I repeat NOT supernatural evil villains." "_Supernatural?" Naraku screamed in outrage.

_A sigh was heard, which echoed through the room. "You know when you sigh; you lose your life a little by little. Anyways," A gasp. He smirked in triumph. _Nice one. That girl really is vulnerable.

"_I meant that when he was a thief, Kikyou is the one that helped him live for a few days. And as days grew, she felt pity on him, something she wasn't supposed to feel. Though she kept saying she didn't have any emotions, she glowed with saddened emotions when talking about Onigumo the thief. But I knew, with my senses I was able to find out that she was falling in love with the thief, something she believed she shouldn't do. But she did anyways, denying that she did all the way til her death." _

*A few seconds/minutes in the future*

"_When she found out Naraku was Onigumo, she couldn't shoot him and kill him. Naraku knew that and that's why he used that sentence, revealing his secret, in that little time before she could release the arrow. She froze and muttered a curse, not swearing mind you, like an actual curse, and sealed him to the tree behind him. And thank the Lord, it wasn't the Goshinboku, the one in your backyard, the God tree. But it looks like someone undid that curse, willingly, forced or tricked, I don't know." He paused for a moment. _

Seeing the dreaded half-demon take a breath, Naraku motioned for Kanna to stop the scene. "So Inuyasha is still alive, eh? And there's a girl who looks like Kikyou." He rubbed his hands together. "Yes, indeed. This will be a fun time indeed." He paused a moment, looking as if he wanted to say more, but then he noticed Kanna still standing beside him. "You may go now, Kanna."

"Hai, Naraku-sama." Kanna whispered.

As soon as he heard the door close, he let go of the malicious aura he kept up and reeled it in. "Kikyou… she loved a menace like me? A thief, a rogue, a human who didn't hesitate in killing other humans, other beings to get what I wanted? I… killed her? Is that what she was trying to say in all our conversations?" Naraku, not the first time since he killed Kikyou, let go of his inner emotions and went into deep thought.

_***Flashback starts***_

"_**Onigumo-san. I really am sorry for putting you through such pain, once again." The angel apologized as she lathered on some herbs on his charred skin.**_

"_**It's already Kikyou-sama. You are only helping me." A pause. "Kikyou-sama, why are you helping me? A thief, a rogue, an inhuman being who once killed without hesitation?" **_

"_**Because, Onigumo-sa-" she was cut off. **_

"_**Please don't add the 'san.' Such respect is not needed for such an abomination."**_

"_**You are NOT an abomination, Onigumo-s-. Onigumo." It was the most emotion he'd ever seen this soft angel show. And over him. She quickly composed herself and responded to Onigumo's earlier question. "It is because every being needs love and attention. And my job as a miko allows me to shower love to anyone who needs it." She replied. **_

"_**So you are doing this as a job?" Onigumo asked. He already knew the answer, having had this same conversation many times before.**_

_**Like always, Kikyou answered calmly, "No, Onigumo. I do this because I love this. I love helping others and helping people feel better." **_

_***Flashback ends***_

_All those times, had it been a double meaning? Did she really say I love you, indirectly? Did she want me to figure it out? How could I not?_ He sighed in melancholy. _I always thought my love was unrequited. All those times when she went to meet the half-demon, was it to tell him of her feelings toward me? Or was it to get a break from being around me? Or was it all a ruse to trick the both of us?_ He was feeling more confused than ever. _Why did the half-demon brat have to blab that out? It makes everything so much more confusing. _He was forced to snap out of his thoughts abruptly as the little boy Kohaku came in, bowing his head.

"What is it boy?"

"A group of demons are heading toward here. I was wondering if I need to eliminate them, master?"

"No, no. Tell Kagura to send them in. Unharmed."

"Yes, sir. Do you need anything else sir?"

"No just don't come in without knocking anymore."

"Of course." And the boy walked out silently, as he was used to.

Naraku shook his head, eliminating all traces of his reminiscence from his head and his room. He didn't need anyone to figure out that something is up.

*With Kohaku*

'_Master' Naraku is up to something. But what is it? His aura, his room seemed so different from his normal evil aura he lets off. Is he changing? _Kohaku shook his head, disbelieving that though**t**_**.**__ Like that'll ever happen. _

*With Kanna*

'_Naraku-sama' is thinking much too hard about something. But what? His reactions to the pasts of the mirror were quite unusual. He showed so much emotion. Emotion far different from malicious and evil. _Kanna decided it time to talk to her onee-san."Kagura-nee-san." She whispered into the wind, knowing that her nee-san would here. Her sister was always looking out for her.

*[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,189**

_**Review!**_


	13. First Training Session Part 1

_**THANK YOU L.M. Avalon (a great writer, btw) She had the same updating problems as me, and helped me solve this with the help of her reviewer… I think! **_

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 13 – First Training Session Part 1**_

**KAGOME POV**

[({..**..})]

At the Takahashi Residence…Or should I scream mansion? Anyways, back to business, we're all standing here waiting for the owners to open the damn gate. The apparent owners; the Takahashi brothers, were nowhere to be seen, and I couldn't even sense them. Which, with the whole world in danger thing, it left me very irritated, which if you haven't figured out by now, is never a good thing. Those two imbeciles are off doing who knows what while we're waiting here. I'm only staying civilized for Aunty Iza, cause otherwise I woulda knocked down the massive door down already. How much did I stress out that this is IMPORTANT. Damn it, even Kikyou's already here. Where the heck are those boys? I don't think I can be patient any longer. I was already clenching my fists, I felt my aura darken in anger, and all my friends were cringing away from me.

"Boo." I sighed. A simple word could do so much damage. And right now, that damage was directed toward two certain monkeys. How they were born dogs, I wouldn't know. Maybe they were adopted?

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. If you two don't come out now, you are literally doomed." I guess they got the meaning because they came out of their hiding place, or should I say they took OFF their hiding places. Yes, that's what I said. They took it off. They were wearing charms to mask their overwhelming auras and scents which annoyed me to no end. And let me tell you all readers that doing that is not a good thing when we're about to start training. I chose my first opponent then. Actually, opponentS. The Takahashi brothers. _Oh, are they dead or what_? I cackled mentally, not allowing them to see my evil side. That's for later when I'm finishing off Naraku. Or Onigumo. Whoever that stupid spider demon is. "Open the door." I ordered them.

"Yes ma'am."

"This is no joke, Inuyasha. If you don't open it now, you will find yourself ten feet underground every time you annoy me to no end."

"Oh, really? I dare you to try."

"You asked for it." Aunty Iza and I said. We smirked at each other. Inutaisho eyes widened in alarm, and cried out, "BAKA! There's no point in even RUNNING now!"

**INUYASHA POV**

Before I could send a confused glance towards my _favourite _parents, Kagome's form rammed into me and tackled me to the ground.

"Since when were you so heavy Kagome?"

"Oh, that's not me, Inu-chan." She said evilly, "that's the Earth swallowing you up ten feet underground."

"How the hell?" I paused for a moment. "How come I can still breathe?"

"Duh. Cause I'm not that mean, baka."

"Riighht. You're not mean…" I trailed off.

"If I were you, I wouldn't finish that sentence." The adults and Kagome warned.

And of course being me, I guess it's just typical of me not to listen.

"You're not mean, eh? Then why am I ten feet underground?"

"You asked for it," again the trio repeated.

I felt another massive weight crush down on me, mainly my ribs, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe but for some reason I still could. And let me tell you, that's not a good feeling.

As soon as I found some strength I dug my way up. That didn't even sound right. How do you DIG UP? Before I was allowed to even take a deep breath of fresh, clean air, some round things attacked my neck. But for some reason it didn't hurt, not even a little bit, but I kept hearing a clicking sound. That's when I realized that those round things were beads and they forming a… necklace around my neck. Of course it's around my neck. This shows how badly not having air can affect you. Then I heard two simple words combined. A combination I had never liked in the past, present and you can definitely bet, not in the future either. SIT BOY.

**IZAYOI POV**

I sighed. I remembered when I did that to Inutaisho when he wouldn't stop bothering me. In fact, it was me who taught dear Kagome that subjugation spell. But dear me, I never thought she'd actually use it. But I could tell what she did was for a joke. For God's sake, the girl's been living a nightmare these past few months without telling anyone, she needs a break sometime. _And what better way than to torture our favourite pet, Inuyasha? _I smirked, glad that my sons pulled off that trick and got the girl to relax.

Taisho leaned into me and whispered, "You told them to, didn't you?"

I nodded feeling accomplished. And quite loved. Only someone who truly loves you would be able to figure out what you did without you telling them. In this case, him equalling me.

"You do know that when she finds out, you're doomed, right?" he whispered triumphantly.

"Of course, dear." I replied. "But you probably forgot that I'm like a second mother to her." My husband's triumphant smirk fell, much to my amusement. _He'd only ever act like this in front of me and this bunch. And that's probably why I love him so much._

**RIN POV**

I couldn't believe that I was entering this family. It's always so chaotic, tender, and amusing. But most of all, it's always filled with love, something I hadn't had showered on me since my mother died when I was three. Something I regained as soon as I met Sesshomaru, my future mate.

I glanced up at him to realize that he was staring at me. I blushed under his gaze. Even after so long, I couldn't stop blushing around him and I hated that. I felt so weak, yet so loved, the latter always overpowering the former. As soon as my beloved and Inuyasha opened the many deadlocks on their massive door, we entered, weaving our way through the maze to finally enter the dojo. I swear it was the size of my room. Anyways, enough sightseeing, it was time for everyone to start training. And it was time for me to become the master swordswoman.

[({..**..})]

I'm sorry I didn't enter other characters point of views. Those are coming in the next chapter. :D

**Word Count: 1,033**

_**Review!**_


	14. First Training Session Part 2

_**Err… sorry! :D I forgot who you were, but you asked for more of these training sessions (I think) and if that is what you meant, then no need to worry! ANOTHER ONE HERE! :D I don't know how long this first training session will be, but right now, I know for sure that there is a part 3 since part 2 didn't make it to the finish line! :D**_

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 14 – First Training Session Part 2**_

**SESSHOMARU POV**

[({..**..})]

As we entered the dojo, I didn't need to even glance at my future mate to know that she was indeed smirking as of now, and was entering her fierce swordswoman mode. The mode, in which she becomes an equal to this Sesshomaru, without even knowing it. I mentally chuckled as I felt every presence in this room move away a step or two at coming into touch Rin's massive aura seeping off of her. I loved how I rubbed off on her. To everyone's-except my self's - surprise, Rin pulled out her dual katanas out and pointed it at Sango, who jumped when all the attention was brought onto her.

"We are going to dual missy. Everyone else get into pairs!" All the auras spiked in fear, except Kagome's, and she calmly went to Sango and moved them to an isolated area.

Even my own aura spiked, though in anticipation not in fear, as Kagome walked up to me with a grin on her face.

"Sesshomaru," _Uh-oh,_ I thought, _she only says my full name when she's absolutely serious, _"I challenge you and Inuyasha to a duel."

It was then that I realized that Inuyasha was standing next to me, or should I say, cowering behind me. I smirked happily, and she smirked back, knowing that I had just accepted her proposition. Inuyasha still trembling nodded a shaky yes. And off we went to start 'training,' never to realize that Kagome would have us down in a mere few seconds.

**SANGO POV**

I was scared. I would admit that much. I mean, wouldn't you, when you suddenly feel someone's normally shy aura burst into something so tremendously powerful? We all were scared of Rin, and I was sure Rin knew it. She was smirking heavily, eyes glinting with mystery. I wondered if spending time with the Takahashi's rubbed off on her. I looked at Sesshomaru. One glance at his face told me that he was glad she was his, and that said something. They did rub off on her. Well, aren't we all doomed? I was so screwed.

Rin was surrounded with energy, literally crackling around her and everything that was near her. It was a good thing I was farther away from her. We both took our stances, and with Rin's eyes narrowing at one spot, I figured out that she already found a flaw. I was waiting for her to say something when I suddenly realized she wasn't there anymore. Crap! How could I be so ignorant? I looked around everywhere, up, down, left, right. She wasn't anywhere. And then I jumped up into the air, figuring out where she was. And just as I guessed, as soon as my feet left the ground – and not a second too soon – one of her katanas flew up into the air, aiming itself at me. Her katana was blue and covered with sharp icicles. And then I knew that she had power over more than one element, which wasn't a good thing on my side. At least I had fire with me.

"Kirara!" I jumped up onto Kirara who flew far away, as I was thinking of a strategy. _She uses every chance, every time you don't look at her, she flies at you. Well that's easy, I just have to look at her all the time. I growled in frustration. That's it!_ _Growling._ "Kirara, I need you to stay behind me at all times, and when you sense Rin in one direction growl so I know." And a growl she received.

We flew down, and I jumped off of her, about five feet above the ground, knowing nothing would happen to me. At once, Rin and I flew at each other. In her hands, two glowing katanas while in mine, Hiraikotsu. Weapons clashed as we each smirked at each other in those few seconds. We jumped back and somersaulted in the air to land without hurting each other. _Funny, how we're so in sync._ I snickered. We circled each other as lions do, and pounced while Kirara watching my opponents every move. I heard a growl to my left.

_Crap, I left my attention go astray._ I dodged quickly and attacked with my side blade hidden in my clothes. It grazed her on her cheek, effectively surprising Rin enough._ She needs to learn how to control her confidence. _I saw her eyes widen in shock. I used that to my advantage and did a roundhouse kick, sending her flying into a tree.

She slumped and I cautiously walked toward her. I replayed our attacks at each other. _Her other sword was missing. Oh shit…. _Kirara growled to my right. I leaned back; the sword was way too close for comfort.

Rin grinned triumphantly. "You're way too zoned in on one of your targets. You need to learn how to widen your senses." I felt my eyes widen in realization that when she disappeared she made a clone with her other sword.

"It's okay. After all, we're here to train. Ok then, good luck training. Just listen to my advice…"

**KAGOME POV**

The Takhashi duo weren't expecting this, I could tell that much. I guess they expected me to be some weak little child. Like the one they knew when we were younger. Of course, when we were younger, I was the one who always needed protection, whether it be small ants or big bullies. I smirked; glad to know that taking martial arts while I was away was worth it. I took on so many more classes, but I don't think telling them now would help.

I dodged another swing from Sesshomaru and I smirked, glancing at his face. "Come on, Sesshy-kun. I know you're stronger than me."

I jumped, missing a sword from below me, "Inuyasha, you need to try harder than that."

I was fed up. They were purposely not giving it their all. They needed to know that I wasn't the same weak girl they knew when I left. A little by little I felt their auras rise, and their attacks becoming less protective. I grinned at the challenge. Now THIS is how things should be.

**INUYASHA POV**

I could tell Kagome was growing tired of our 'games.' She wasn't visibly tired; I meant she was mentally upset. And Kagome mentally upset is never a good thing. Sesshomaru and I exchanged a slight nod, indicating that we should start this for real. I jumped up high and brought my sword down, expecting Kagome to dash out of the way. And of course, what I got was the unexpected. She glanced up at me, and grinned. I was too shocked to stop. I glanced to my right and I noticed Sesshomaru coming at her with his all, unable to stop either. We gave too much momentum and now we were scared we might hurt her. Said girl just stood in place; all the while as calm as we could get when we sleep. That being said: REALLY unusually calm.

She flipped backwards all of a sudden, us two realizing then, that we were going to collide head on. And head on it was. A crash and a hole about twenty feet deep opened up to let us in. She was doing two things at once. Sesshomaru nodded and we both jumped out of the hole and looked around for Kagome, realizing that she disappeared. She had hidden her aura and scent as well, effectively maiming us. I growled in frustration and I heard a soft growl emit form my normally stoic half-brother.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,266**

_**Review!**_


	15. First Training Session Part 3

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 15 – First Training Session Part 3**_

**SESSHOMARU POV**

[({..**..})]

_That wench. Wait, I had no authority to call her that, though if I did, that's exactly what I would be growling out right now._ Once again, my half-brother and I shared glances and slight nods and shared the burden. He took care of his side and I took care of my side. Our guard was up, senses alert. Too bad we totally forgot about two areas: the ground and the sky. Our warning was almost too late as we rolled to opposite sides as Kagome stood in the middle, smirking full force, happy that she got us when she could. Inuyasha smirked, his eyes full of pride, and then I knew that Inuyasha had chosen Kagome a long time ago to become his mate. I nodded slightly and closed my eyes, signalling to Inuyasha that I accepted his choice and approved greatly. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he let the information sink into his thick skull, while Kagome used this to her advantage and went straight for him. I lashed out with my poison whips, not thinking and forgetting that Kagome was a friend, when I saw my brother in danger. _Gah! He's a half-breed. Why am I protecting him?_ All thoughts were cut off as Kagome jumped back, grinning from ear to ear, which let me know that she expected this. _Oh crap._ Was my last thought before I flew into the safety of the air, letting my brother latch onto my tail.

**MIROKU POV**

This is not fair. Sure I may have rubbed fair maidens and asked them to bare my children but even that isn't worthy of this evil. Why do I have to go up against two wolf demons? Demons who wouldn't hesitate to kill me what with everything I did to them when we were younger and reckless while I was with Inuyasha…. And I still am. I sighed. _I am so screwed._ Damn it. Kagome's different; she has two demons up against her too. But she's stronger than me. They think I'm weak but I was the only one able to sense that immediately when I saw her after such a long time. God! Kouga and Ayame zoned in on me in such synchronization, it seemed as if they planned it all out a year ago. I put up a barrier as fast as I could and tried my best to keep it up against their vicious attacks. I vaguely noticed Sango cheering for me, already done from her training session and taking a break. I noticed Rin sitting beside her and realized that she was waiting for me to finish giving tips. Now what to do? What to do? I desperately thought as Kouga and Ayame came at me from above this time. That's it! Why didn't I think of it before? I rubbed the back of my neck. I was thinking of Sango. Sacred sutras at the tip of my hand, I waited until they neared me, with a distance of about five metres and threw the sutras at them, paralyzing them both on spot, leaving me panting for breath.

I saw Rin come up to me with a grin on her face as I prepared myself for the horrible mark I was about to receive. "You need to have more stamina. Your first step of training is to run five miles on the indoor track every day you come in." I smirked. _Five miles? That's easy, I've done it so many times in class._ I honestly did not realize that she was going to add a pile of boulders on both my shoulders as soon as she said that. "That is what you're running with." She said as she clapped her hands together with pure evil radiating off her small frame, one we all believed a few minutes ago to be innocent and carefree. "You're starting today!" She said in glee.

"WHAT?" And I'm ashamed to say it, but I fainted. I'm no demon, I'll tell you all that much, if you haven't figured it out by now.

**RIN POV**

I was totally disappointed. Out of all of them, excluding Kagome, I thought my soon to be mate would at least be in better shape than that. But to fall for the oldest trick in the book: Attack from below, was a major blow to his ego, she could tell, especially after all those lessons of teaching ME that. That totally sucks. And now to get trained by his once five year old pupil. He thought she didn't remember. She smirked.

She walked up to them cautiously, carefully wording what she was about to say next. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, you guys appear to be in the worst shape of all of us. Honestly, to fall for the oldest trick in the book!"

And Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, asked, "What trick?"

"Attack from below."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Inuyasha, you start training with Sango, she's good for that. And Sesshomaru, you and I are going to have a little talk." She said sweetly.

**SESSHOMARU POV**

Well, crap. When Rin said that so sweetly, I knew I was in trouble. I followed her obediently inside, like a good mate and got ready for a good earful. I smirked as I heard Inuyasha double over in laughter and Kagome bonking him on the head, "Inuyasha, you weren't any better. You're training with Sango now. And unless you want me to come train you with her, you better go now." She warned.

He sighed mentally. Inuyasha sure deserved a harsh wench like the one he chose. He mentally cackled in glee. And as usual, Rin sensed what he was doing in that inside world of his. "Stop cackling Sesshomaru." _Crap, she said my full name. No Sesshy, or Fluffy. Crap._

"You are in for a great deal of work." And with that, she slammed the big wooden door closed. The slam echoed throughout the castle and the training grounds. I heard everyone stop at the sudden noise in surprise. He sighed yet again, this time out loud.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,011**

_**Review!**_


	16. First Training Session Part 4

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 16 – First Training Session Part 4**_

**KIKYOU POV**

[({..**..})]

Honestly, it's really funny when that huge family is together… excluding Kouga and Ayame, especially when they forget that I'm right there and I'm a part of their family. I couldn't help but snort. You tell me, it's not my fault that I was born into such a stupid – but loving – family, right? Instead my snort was heard throughout the field – don't ask – and now they finally realized I'm here and they need to fight me. I wonder…. Who's going to be fighting me?

Oh.

My.

God.

F.

M.

L.

Why? Why in the world did the heavens above have to torture me like this? First I'm her cousin. Then I'm forced to fight her, and everyone knows – thinks – that she's better than me. Ando so far, after having watched her, I'll beat her into a pulp. This is not good. Have I said

F.

M.

L.

yet? Well now I did.

**KAGOME POV**

I can totally see Kikyou putting her head into her hands and practically screaming out: FML. At first I think it's because she's scared OF me. But when she raises her head back up and I see that dangerous gleam that I thought only existed in my eyes? Yah… That's when I realized she was scared FOR me. Well, isn't this interesting? I smirk at the challenge that has befallen me (I sound so medieval…) and go wait for her at the centre, eager to test out her miko powers and mine. It's been a long time since I last received a good challenge.

As she took her place and everyone was quiet I asked, "You seem pretty confident. Think you can actually beat me? Not to sound arrogant or anything…"

"My dear cousin, when you went away for such a long time, do you honestly think I just sat around chasing guys?"

"Well, it sure looked it." I heard Inuyasha mutter, not so softly.

I smirked, signalling Kikyou that what Inuyasha said is what I wanted to say. And she understood. "Well, everyone that is standing here, you will now learn something new here."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Rin was smirking and basically drowning herself in triumph since she basically knows that I'm going to win, and Sesshomaru was red in the face. It seemed as if he was trying to control his laugh. Hmmm…. Why so controlled? Seems I have to fix that as soon as possible.

**KIKYOU POV**

Oh God. The stupid girl's mind is wandering… She's gonna regret it big time now.

**NORMAL POV**

And with that last thought Kikyou rushed at Kagome with a look of intentional murder on her face. Of course, Kagome totally fell into that trap and jumped up into the air, not noticing that look of triumph that glanced off Kikyou's face. But the others did, but before they could scream out anything, Kagome let out an ear piercing shriek that even Kikyou had to wince at.

Kagome fell down to the ground in a heap taking short gasps as her form of oxygen. Everyone rushed to her when Kikyou said, "Don't worry. She's fine." And she held up a hand to emphasize as well.

Just as she said Kagome jumped up all well again, relieving all of her friends. "Don't worry guys. I'll be fine. I'm invincible, remember?" They all chuckled, glad to see and hear that she's fine. Mentally, Kagome winced at the internal damage.

_*Quick Flashback…*_

_As Kagome was tossed into the air, she felt the wind slash at her and tear up her skin. She felt the cold blood trickling down her skin against the warmth of her skin. She winced as she felt a particularly large gash on her arm. She finally opened her eyes to a miniscule tornado surrounding her with kunai coming at her in every direction. Gash after gash was placed upon her, her winces growing in numbers and the insufferable pain that didn't seem to end at her will. She healed herself to the best of her ability while she was getting cut at the same time and teleported. __**That was a move I hadn't used in a long time**__, she thought. __**Stupid me, I must've left my guard down.**_

_*End Flashback*_

"So Kagome, my dear cousin, have you finally distinguished the changes in my techniques now?"

"Of course Kiki-chan. You're using some kind of old technique; something that has been dead for over a century. Honestly Kiki-chan, if you thought about it, wouldn't have I thought about it? And learned it?" At seeing Kikyou's astonished expression, Kagome chuckled heartily. "Yes Kiki-chan, I have had some intense training; so intense that you can't even begin to imagine it. I'm your life long rival, remember?"

A look of realization hit Kikyou's face and then she slipped back into her usual calm expression. "So that's how you got out of it… teleportation, huh?"

Kagome grinned from ear to ear. "You don't know how great it feels to finally be able to talk about this out loud."

"Same here, Kagome-chan, same here." Kagome gasped.

"It's been forever since you called me that."

"Time changes, cousin. Drill that into your head first." And with that, Kikyou once again rushed into the middle of the circle and Kagome was forced to delay the already delayed heart to heart conversation.

The look – a – likes' swords clashed, scratching against each other and ringing throughout the awed audience. Their faces wore the same determined expression, all the more pulling in the others' concentration and drawing in attention that the two fighters pointedly ignored. The end was nearing after a long time of just hearing the swords clash and screech and the two panting harshly.

"Cousin, I think it's time to end this, don't you think?" Kikyou panted.

"I think so too, Kiki." And the final test was finished as two bright lights filled the rooms, careful not to harm the others. A pink and blue light, each of the same size were blasted toward each other and a beautiful white light was seen as it showered on everyone in the form of spiralling shooting stars.

The two cousins locked eyes with each other and simultaneously fell to the floor, each with a pleasant smile on their faces.

[({..**..})]

**Sorry so late guys! Two reasons: **

**1) Major Writer's Block… It was bound to come. It still remains; I'm currently trying to write AROUND IT. **

**2) Lots and lots of homework…. Projects… assignments.. I swear I'm sleep deprived…. The end of the projects isn't nearing. I'll try my best to post at least TWO chapters, but as promised in my profile… I'll try my best for FOUR! GOD! That's a total of TWELVE chapters in total! **

***note* please please check my profile if I haven't' updated… I just wanted to say in case no one does…. :D And if I do update I always put the date and latest chapter I have updated with. Should have to earlier… but better late than never right? PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! **

***note 2* I know this chapter is rushed to an ending… but I'm really not in the mood to type… more to sleep! I'll try updating all my stories tmr… I have to, since I'm totally booked on the weekends…. **

**Word Count: 1,047**

_**Review!**_


	17. Catch Up! Part 1

**A/N: This chapter is a catch-up chapter, (the title says it too :P) but I think I left a lot of stuff hanging and I want to let you guys know where we are…as soon as this is over, the next chapter SHOULD be about the investigation process of Kagome and Kikyou's. This MAY OR MAY NOT be two chapters… :D**

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 17 – Catch-Up! Part 1**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

While the group was congratulating each other on a well done first session, at Naraku's home (mansion) Kagura and Kanna were talking inconspicuously and as quietly as they possibly could. That being said, the most silent way to communicate in the house of Naraku's was to use the other's expressions and eyes. The Saimyosho surrounded the house and invaded the house on the command of Naraku's, who didn't like anything going on without his notice or understanding. And at the moment we interrupted it seemed as if the duo just finished their wordless conversation. Except Kohaku was hiding behind a wooden pillar, looking on with curiosity. The two knew that they were being spied on but ignored it, not knowing that Kohaku had already regained all his memories…

[({..**..})]

There were many things happening when the group was training. Kagura's and Kanna's communication was just one of the many examples. But inside the Takahashi household in the far right room of the second floor the two parents were discussing a certain inuyoukai child of theirs.

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru hated me? How come I never heard about this?" Izayoi basically screeched in the taiyoukai's sensitive ear. _(A/N: You might want to re-read the mental convo between these two in chapter 18)_

"Iza, it was only because you were human. Not only that but he hated showing respect to me in front of you because he knew that if he disrespected you in any way after showing respect to me he'd be whipped."

"Whipped?" She bellowed. "You used such harsh methods with my kids?"

"I-I'm sorry. But it was needed, other-" He got cut off.

"Don't speak Taisho." She said in a cold and collected tone; one she hadn't used in a long time. "No wonder he's always so cold."

"You know he only got colder once Kagome moved, right? It wasn't entirely our fault."

"Shut up with your pathetic excuses. I have no need to hear them." She said as she packed her bag.

"Where are you going to go?" Inutaisho asked out of concern.

"To Kagome's," was her stubborn reply.

"You're acting like a child Iza." He mock scolded.

"I demand that you go apologize to Sesshomaru for whipping him and if you did it to Inuyasha too without my notice, then apologize to him at the same time. If they want me back, they will come to me and tell me they accepted your apology."

"Iza…" He tried to speak, tried to make her change her mind.

"Nothing will work Taisho." _Crap. She called me 'Taisho.' _"Go away." A thud was heard as Taisho hit the floor under the subjugation words. The last thing her saw and heard was the swish of the red robe she was wearing before he surrendered to the darkness.

[({..**..})]

The Takahashi brothers wondered why they didn't see their (adopted) mother at dinner. Or why they didn't see their father at the head of the table and no noise was heard either. They worried but they knew everything would be alright. They were under the impression that their parents were out to their dinner parties. Too bad Kagome was a miko and figured out what happened as she felt her Uncle's aura lying on the floor in his room, unconscious.

"Uh, guys have you went upstairs and checked on Uncle Taisho yet?" Kagome asked confused.

"No?" came the reply she expected from the duo.

"Well, go check." Kagome said as if it were obvious (it kind of was).

A few minutes two identical shouts were heard, "WHAT THE HELL?" Then they heard two hard thuds and then an "OW, What was that for?" Rin and Kagome sighed, being the only two left at the dinner table.

"Might as well go up and check, ne?" Rin asked.

Kagome sighed and got up from her seat and unwillingly took a few steps forward when she rushed back to her seat, took her pasta and fork and was well on her way again. Rin, who paused to see what Kagome was doing, followed her example and took her dinner upstairs as well. Too bad they didn't know that it was going to be a waste, as it will soon drop to the red carpeted floor and create a huge mess.

When they finally reached upstairs, Kagome motioned for Rin to stay quiet and covered their auras and scents. They tiptoed quietly to the closed room and as if on a stealth mission put their left ears to the door, careful not to make a single disruptive sound.

"Your mother left kids." A pregnant pause.

"WHAT?"

"It's exactly what I just said boys." Another pregnant pause.

"What did you do?" The two tones sounded identically exasperated.

"I sorta told her, "An awkward pause, "I told her about Sesshomaru's hatred towards her."

"You're very stupid Dad/Father." And then a bonk was heard followed by a thud as the two brothers walked out the doors together to go apologize to their mother. The two boys didn't notice the girls on either side of the door and as soon as they heard the door slam close the two girls let out a held breath. "You never want to get on the wrong side of those two at the same time." Rin said.

"They're still the same as ever it seems." Kagome sighed. A pregnant pause passed between these two.

"CRAP. Aunty Iza is GONE!" The two exclaimed as realization dawned. "Crap."

Suddenly, Kagome turned to Rin with an evil look in her eyes. "Rinny-chan," Rin gulped at both the nickname and at the menacing expression Kagome wore, "Do you want to 'talk' to Uncle Taisho?" Rin caught on at those words and an evil twinkle started to form in even her eyes.

"Let's go."

[({..**..})]

The next day, the least you could say is that it was very eventful and exciting. As of now, Kagome and Kikyou were sprinting down the hallways with their enhanced speed, giggling with delight and too fast for anyone to see if they looked out the door a second too late. They both caught some seats in the cafeteria and patiently waited for the others to arrive as they magically worked up some food from their own homes. "Kagome-chan, have I ever let you on how much I love you for letting me skip AND teleporting a warm lunch from your home to fill my stomach?"

"Nope." Kagome said cutely while filling herself to the brim, "But you did now." A few chews later, "I can teach you if you want?"

"Would you? Yes!" She exclaimed at Kagome's nod of confirmation. The others soon arrived just the two cousins took the last bites of their delicious lunch. "How did you guys get here so fast?" Koga asked.

"You don't need to know." Kagome clipped. "Anyways, Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" He managed to say as he forcefully swallowed a chicken leg.

"Didn't you say that Koga-kun was a bad person and that I shouldn't talk to him?"

"Mmhmm." Inuyasha mumbled while favouring the seasoning.

"Then why do you let me talk to him now?"

"Because," A loud gulp, "Now we need him on our side so we can defeat that demon for your mission."

"So after this, we won't be allowed to talk anymore?"

"Yup." Inuyasha cheerfully answered.

"Okay." Just as cheerfully as Inuyasha she replied, and that ended that conversation.

"Is it just me or did an entire conversation about me pass by without me uttering a single letter?" Koga asked confused.

"It was just you." The entire group replied together, sarcastically. Poor Ayame had long since put her head in her hands in both embarrassment and exasperation.

All of a sudden in the peaceful silence two heads snapped up.

"Where's Sessh(y)?"

"In the staff room?" Rin said, as if he couldn't be anywhere else.

"Inuyasha (Kagome), Let's go." And the two zoomed out of the cafeteria to confront Sesshomaru.

[({..**..})]

Two abrupt harsh knocks were heard on the staff room door. An elegant young man went to answer the door, already knowing who it was. And judging by their triumphant auras, he figured that they finally found out that they got sidetracked the last time.

"I'm getting it. I'm getting it." Sesshomaru said exasperatedly as he reached into his pocket to get the money he owed them. Just then the alarm rang out throughout the school and everyone was forced to get out of their seats/rooms and make their way outside. Sesshomaru smirked. _Seems like luck is on my side for now. _As if the pair sensed his thoughts they turned around simultaneously and smirked, "Don't think we forgot Sesshy-kun." They mocked.

_I'm doomed forever, I swear._

[({..**..})]

Everyone was standing outside in the oddly warm weather for the month of January… well the end of it anyway.

"Hey you guys? How come no one asked about our adventures today about the investigation?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Well, I was going to but SOMEONE had to run out of the room before I could."

Kagome's eyes widened and tears were brimming at the corners of her eyes, ready to fall out. "I'm sorry!" She cried out in anguish as she hugged Sango.

Sango giggled, "It's okay Kagome. You can tell us now. It's not like we're about to go in any time soon since it was a real fire alarm and not a fake." She finished as she stared out at the east side of the school.

It was then that Kikyou stepped out, "That fire seems fake." At everyone's confused expressions she continued, "Did any of you guys notice how the fire only seems to be at that end and it's not spreading any firther?" At everyone's similar expression she sighed. It's at these times I wish Sesshomaru was here. He'd have long ago figured it out. She rolled her eyes. "Kagome, do you see? It's an illusion."

"Yah…" she murmured, "Let's go check it out."

"Nuh-uh. Look it's going away now. Whoever put it up probably got what they needed."

Kagome's eyes popped. "Crap! My list is in my bag which is in the cafeteria." The cousin's eyes widened as she realized what happened while they were outside.

"Crap." She muttered along with some other harsh profanities. She dashed towards the cafeteria doors, intent on smashing it open. Kagome sensing this opened the doors smoothly with her miko powers. She teleported herself there to her bag and opened it and rummaged through it before her eyes lost light and she slumped to the floor, looking defeated. "They took it." She mumbled as Kikyou neared. "Crap."

Then suddenly she brightened. "It's okay though. I just remembered that I put a spell on it."

"What spell?"

"Well, there are two spells. The first one is that whoever opens it won't see anything except for a blank sheet. And the second is that if they use some kind of counter spell to gain the ability to see it then they'll be tongue-tied for a week, and the sheet will spew out some poisonous venom that they won't be able to get rid of until a month passes."

"Yo." Kikyou whistled. "That's harsh."

"Don't worry, I made an extra copy."

"Where is it, then?"

"In my head." Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"And how may I ask are you going to write it all out without forgetting one. Even one may be the right person."

"Watch." And Kikyou watched as a parchment slowly emerged from Kagome's head. "Don't ever do that again. It's creepy."

"Okay." Kagome chirped.

The group soon arrived to the spot and Kikyou relayed everything that had happened.

"Crap Kags, that IS harsh. Never knew you had it in you to be cruel." Inuyasha complimented.

"You kind need to learn how to be cruel to save the world from impending doom." She smiled sadly.

Inuyasha hugged her. "It's okay Kags. It's only until we defeat this guy, then you'll be fine. And plus, you have us." Inuyasha said proudly and confidently.

"That's right, I have you guys."

In the end, our stars never did get their hundred bucks yet.

[({..**..})]

WOAH! A 1000 words longer! :D Another catch-up chapter is in due tmr! :P

**Word Count: 2,023**

_**Review!**_


	18. Catch Up! Part 2

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 18 – Catch-Up! Part 2**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

After school the gang grouped up again at Sango's for training, Sango asked the question that was running through everyone's minds. "So what happened with the investigation?"

Kikyou stared at Kagome hard trying to convey a message: _Don't tell them about our after training activities._ Kagome nodded in understanding and started relaying what happened during the investigation.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to go over this with you guys every single day of the week until we finish." She groaned as the others smirked. "Anyways, we prepared a list of mikos, half-demons, demons, priests and demon slayers. We are going to split the demons and half-demons into groups of their own. So, all the inuyoukai would be with their kind and all the wolf demons with their kind and so on. Then we're going to pull out the demons that can fly, any way possible, and put them all into a separate group." Everyone nodded in appreciation.

"After that we're going to hold a meeting every day after school and test out everyone's abilities. Or I can also do it during the school day. How would you guys all like to skip a few days of class?" At everyone's frantic nods she chuckled. Sesshomaru glared at her. "Oh yah, Sesshy don't worry! I can excuse you from teaching." A smile slowly started to creep onto his face

"Since that's decided and all I need to do is confirm it with Kaede that means all we have to do now is assign a meeting time to each demon, miko and whoever else so we can out their abilities. From their abilities we can see whether they will be in the beginner, intermediate or advanced group. We'll be the judges. So for example, if a miko shows up, me or Kikyou will fight against them and tell the rest of the judges (you guys) if the person is a beginner, intermediate or an advanced." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"So here's the list so far, after today's collection anyways." She paused. "Hey, swordsmen or swordswomen would be considered as demon slayers, right Sango?" At Sango's nod she continued. "Can Kohaku and Souta be able to participate as well? Souta wants to, he already knows of what's happening…"

"And I do too Kagome-nii-chan." A soft masculine voice was heard.

"Kohaku-chan!"

"K…Ko-haku?" Sango stuttered.

"Yes nii-chan. I am back."

"Back?" Kagome asked confused. "What do you mean back?"

"I see you haven't told her yet. No problem, I shall then."

"Uh, Kohaku?" Kagome asked a bit nerve-wracked. "Why are you talking like that?"

"What would you do if you lost all your memories after you were revived from the death and suddenly gained all the memories you once lost?" Kagome gasped. She motioned for Kohaku to come and sit beside her.

"Tell me everything." She ordered, reverting back to her bossy self.

And so he did. "One day after you were gone Kagome-chan the demon slayer households got a call from a Lord of a house. He said that many demons were attacking the house and that he needed help to get rid of them. Father said that I should come so I could get practice. And so we went. As we fought, a spider had attached itself to me and no one noticed. The spider controlled me and it forced me to slay everyone. Nii-chan had survived because of her willpower and because she saw the spider that controlled me. She helped save Otou-san as well, but I was far gone as the Lord's henchmen shot many arrows at me on the order of the Lord himself. It was when I was dying that I found out that The Lord himself was possessed by a spider demon." Kagome gasped. _This isn't right then. Why is he still alive?_

"You might be thinking about why I am still here. It is because I was revived from the dead with some kind of magical power. I'm not sure what it was or is. But I heard you were back so I came to visit."

"Stop. Who revived you?"

"The Lord's son. His name is now Naraku." Everyone in the room gasped.

"You said you lost all your memories. But you remember us now…"

"The hold from Naraku's grasp is fading a little by little. On me and a lot of his incarnates."

"INCARNATES?"

"Yah. He created a lot of demons from his body. I have a suspicion it is to get rid of that spider scar on his back. He's always looking at it in disgust."

"Well we know how to identify him now."

"So what? You're going to check his back now? Are you going to strip him down or something?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Oh yah, I forgot about that. Crap." Inuyasha anime fainted.

"Don't worry. You just need to look for blood red eyes with brown pupils; long black greasy looking hair and his eyes are malicious. And done, you've found Naraku." Kohaku described him.

This time it was Sango who questioned him. "So who's Onigumo?"

"Ongiumo is another one of his incarnates. Some of his other incarnates say that Onigumo is Naraku's human heart; or a part of it anyway."

"Human heart?" Sango thought for a while, "That means Naraku is a half-demon right?"

"As sharp as ever sis." Kohaku grinned.

Kagome stared. _It seems as if the hold really is fading and it also seems as if Kohaku is becoming normal again. _"Hey, Kohaku? You're not all clay and bones right? You know how in those movies when the dead are revived the old fashioned way, their body is made of mud and clay; you're not like that, right?"

"Nuh-uh. I'm all flesh and bones."

Kagome let out a refreshed sigh. "Oh good."

"Anyways, Naraku sent me here with an army of monsters with one of his incarnates. She's the one that said she'll form a barrier around me so Naraku can't hear or see what I'm doing… otherwise I probably would've been dead again a few minutes ago."

"Sango-chan…" Kagome said coldly. Sango gulped. "You said Kohaku-chan and your Father were on vacation!"

"Uh, yah, um Kagome-chan, there's no need to be mad. You know I had a perfectly logical explanation."

"Yah? Really? And what's your 'perfectly logical explanation'?" She asked rhetorically. "That I'm not your best friend anymore and that you can't tell me anything anymore?" She growled out.

"Well I didn't want to worry you especially since you already had so much on your mind." Sango reasoned.

"Forget it. Clearly you don't know me that well. Anyways, Kohaku-chan you should get going now right? Since Naraku would get really suspicious. Leave the army of monsters here; we'll take care of them." She grinned evilly. Kohaku understood and smirked, "Then there's no need for me to even say 'good luck' is there?" And he walked off to Kanna; together they teleported away to Naraku.

"Inuyasha, and everyone else, let me take care of these vermin." Kagome said with vengeance twinkling in her eyes. And so they let her. They sure didn't want to be a part of her wrath and lose their lives so early.

Kagome jumped up high into the air, focusing her powers at her feet to give her an extra spring. As soon as she took to the air she created a carpet much like Aladdin's and used it to manipulate herself through the air as she slashed away at the grotesque monsters. Blood splattered everywhere yet none of it seemed to land on Kagome as she rushed through the center of the mob, bent on defeating every last piece. She made sure not kill them but only wound them bad enough that they'll land on the ground below. She placed some of her powers on the monsters and like leeches they sucked out the remaining life force and added it to Kagome's already large amount of miko powers. As she slashed away at the last few she called Kikyou over.

"Kikyou, watch me and do this to the monster beside you. Don't feel grossed out, I'm right here." And Kagome unleashed some power to collect the life force out of the soon to be dead body. "This is how you suck out their life force and gain power to defeat other enemies. I've been doing this every single time I fight so I can store up energy and defeat Naraku. Now I wish for you to do the same. But please, don't use it so rashly that you'll use it on the innocent. Got it?"

"Do you take me for a fool Kagome-chan?" Kikyou asked mock sadly.

"Of course I do!" She said and ran away letting it sink into Kikyou.

"HEY!" Kikyou yelled as it sunk in. And she proceeded to chase Kagome around. Now she couldn't let her miko powers go to waste either, now could she?

[({..**..})]

**I haven't been getting much reviews these last two chapters and it saddens me! I mean seriously, think about it! How many authors would actually take their time to write/ type up more chapters to make up for weeks she/he hasn't posted for? Not much. You should be glad I'm posting here and I even posted an extra long chapter… to you guys it's not that long, but it's a 1000 more words then I normally insert, since all my chapters are only 1000 words (a bit more even by 1) and you guys just aren't being grateful. I know a lot of you read it but not a lot of you actually take your time to review! I mean honestly I would love it even if it were a flame now. If you can't think of anything to review on, then at least review on spelling mistakes or missing quotation marks or a place where I forgot a word or two, or forgot to italicize it when it's a thought. Something! **

**Word Count: 1,479**

_**Review!**_


	19. Plans Made at Sleepovers

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 19 – Plans Made at Sleepovers**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

While Kagome and Kikyou were finally letting themselves loose and relaxing a bit Kohaku and Kanna were quietly talking; their voices were so low that the Saimyosho couldn't even hear them.

"Kanna-san, Naraku is losing his power… is it because he feels other emotions?" Kohaku asked curiously.

"I'm not sure…" Kanna's voice wasn't so emotionless now. "I think so, because the last time–" She got cut off as Kohaku continued for her.

"I went into his room he was quiet and that malicious aura he usually sends out wasn't surrounding him." Kohaku finished confused.

"I don't know what's wrong but…"

"Kagura-san has a theory and you guys want to test it first before you tell me right?"

Kanna let a small smile show. "Yes, but I think it's better…"

"if I know so if something happens, God forbid, then I wouldn't know what to do, right?" Kohaku once again finished much to Kanna's amusement.

"Yes. You know Kohaku, I think your sister's habit of completing others' sentences is rubbing off on you."

"How'd you know about that?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"Who do you think was forced to show Naraku what everyone everywhere is doing?" She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quietly. He brightened all of a sudden. "If you show him, doesn't that mean you can change what he sees?"

"Yes I can and I tried. But now that he has the Saimyosho here there's no need for me unless his Saimyosho is somewhere else." She answered sadly. "Once I tried to do that, and he caught it." She hiked her kimono up to her knees and let Kohaku see the scar that ran down. _Who knows where it starts? _He thought pitifully.

They continued their journey in a comfortable silence after that. There was nothing more to be said as they neared Naraku and his mansion.

[({..**..})]

In Naraku's room, Onigumo was hidden in the shadows as Naraku listened to what he was saying.

"So that girl Kagome she has some amazing powers. I barely touched the sheet she wrote all the names on and I got burned." He said, emphasizing it by sticking out his burned hand. "I'm afraid to open it now. I mean who knows; it could be booby trapped."

"You're such a scared-y cat." Naraku scoffed. "Here pass it to me." Onigumo was very cautious as he put on a glove, picked up the rolled up sheet with his fingers and threw it to Naraku. It wasn't a great throw since Onigumo was a challenged athlete. It hit Naraku on his chest and he felt the surge of power go through his body as it started to purify him inside out.

"You are right. She is powerful." He said ignoring the bursts of pain inflicted upon his internal organs. He let loose a wince as they pain grew but he still kept holding it. As the pain didn't stop increasing in size he couldn't help but drop it to the floor, especially when he noticed the smoke coming off his hands. He unwillingly glanced down at his hands and shuddered. _If that girl could inflict this much damage on me from so far away, if she was close, I'd have been dead a long time ago._

[({..**..})]

It seems as if there are many pairs talking to each other so far at this time; first Kohaku and Kanna, then Naraku and Onigumo and now Sango and Kagome. The two teens were currently in Kagome's room painting each others' nails. Sango's a bright pink and Kagome a nice soft blue.

Sango jumped up as soon as she finished painting Kagome's nails, "My turn, my turn!" She exclaimed giddily.

"Alright Sango, alright." Kagome giggled at Sango's enthusiasm.

As Kagome was painting her nails Sango was lost in thought as her previous excitement faded away._ I know Inuyasha likes Kagome and vice versa. Especially when Inuyasha said 'she's pretty' the last time and she heard and blushed. But how do I get those two together? I mean those two are already always together so even if all of us leave to give them some time it wouldn't work. Maybe that new carnival that just opened up a few days ago. It's going to go away soon. I wonder…_

At this point Kagome couldn't help but explode in laughter. She wanted to see what Sango was so deeply thinking about and dove into her mind softly. As she listened to Sango's thoughts she couldn't help but release her laughter. Sango immediately snapped out of her daze. "Oh you finished," was her smartest comment at the time.

And Kagome as usual felt guilty for doing that without her friend's permission. "I'm sorry Sango-chan. But your face was so funny when you were thinking. It was all scrunched up cutely and I couldn't help but feel curiosity fill up within me. So I listened to your thoughts."

"Uh huh… it's okay." She said intelligently. "Oh… wait. Crap. You mean you know my plans?" She cried out in despair.

Kagome giggled. "Yes Sango-chan. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Well I know you like Inuyasha, right?" Kagome nodded in response albeit a bit hesitantly and shyly but that was natural right?

"Well we know Inuyasha likes you so why don't you ask him out?" Sango asked.

"I know… but I just get so tongue-tied whenever I try to bring up that subject. My heart beats faster and my face heats up. I feel so out of place when I'm about to." Kagome explained.

"How many times?"

"Huh?" She was confused.

"Like how many times have you tried?" Sango sighed.

"Twice." Kagome immediately responded.

"Mmmm…" Sango murmured and said, "Well why don't you guys go on a date or something? I'll to your Mom and Inuyasha's mom to set you guys up. They won't know that you're in the plan. How about that?" Sango suggested.

"Well I guess that's okay. I don't know… what with everything going on…"

"Oh shush Kagome-chan. Get a life. You always worry about our lives, why can't we worry about yours for once?" Sango all but yelled.

After a few minutes a small yes was heard.

"Alright!" Sango exclaimed and jumped up and down. "Oh crap."

"What?" Kagome asked wondering why Sango's mood changed so abruptly.

"I got bright pink nail polish on the white part of your blanket."

"That's okay." Kagome mumbled as she was preoccupied with putting the nail polish away. As it sunk in, "Oh crap. Sango! You're so dead!"

"Oh crap. RUN!" Sango yelled dramatically.

[({..**..})]

**A/N: I would like it if you guys think up of some names for the training sessions and catch-up chapters since those chapters' names are sooo…. Un-unique… Thank you! **

**Word Count: 1,092**

_**Review!**_


	20. Confessions

_**Sorry so late to post. I'll try to update three more chapters as a sorry gift… And lately I haven't been getting any reviews so I'd like some reviews please! Some ideas would be nice too…**_

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 20 – Confessions**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

Two rapid knocks were rapped onto the door simultaneously effectively bringing Sakura Higurashi out of her daydream.

"What is it boys?" Without bothering to answer her the two brother stormed into the house searching every crook and nook of the house, leaving Sakura in great confusion.

She glanced back and forth between the two as Souta didn't know what to think as he came down the stairs in shock. _Those two never ever do anything together at the same time… Wonder what's up._

Sakura was thinking something along those lines as well and decided to wait at the door until they said something.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Aunt Saku has Mom come over here anytime this day?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question to show that that was what he wanted to say as well.

"Sorry to disappoint you two, but she hasn't shown her face around here for a long time now. The last time being a few days ago when you kids were all here with Kagome." Inuyasha's face fell and Sesshomaru looked disappointed as well. _Now that's not normal._

Just as she was about to speak more they all whipped their heads to the open door as they heard soft irregular steps near the house. "Izayoi?"

"Sakura.." she mumbled as she finally collapsed. Sakura gasped in shock knowing she was too slow to reach Izayoi before she connected with the ground. Before she knew it two blurs reached Izayoi and stopped her from hitting her head. Sakura and Souta both let out a relieved breath that they hadn't known they were holding.

Sakura snapped out of her reverie and started ordering the two boys like she did with Kagome and Sango sometimes. "Inuyasha, bring her to Kagome's room while Sesshomaru makes something for her to drink when she wakes up."

Inuyasha nodded and picked up his mother bridal style as he jumped the stairs in one jump and yelled down to Sesshomaru, "I'm coming to help!" Sakura wasted no time at all and rushed to Kagome's room as fast as her human legs could carry her. "This is the kind of time I'd wish for Kagome to be here." she muttered under her breath. She opened the door, ordered Inuyasha to get out, picked out some of Kagome's clothes and handed them over to Izayoi.

As she held her hand out to Izayoi she realized that she was unconscious and sleeping and smacked her own head, yelling at herself for her stupidity.

She tapped Izayoi on the shoulder and woke her up to change her. _Stupid old lady got herself soaked from the rain - head to toe at that. Wonder what happened._ She conveniently forgot at that moment that she was an 'old' lady herself.

Just as Izayoi finished changing out of her soaked clothes with the help of Sakura the two inu-youkai barged in – bringing with them the wonderful aroma of home-made food. She briefly wondered where they learned how to cook since she did it for them all the time. Before they could even speak a word Sakura grabbed the closest thing – which was the soup Inuyasha made – and shoved it into Izayoi's hands silently telling her to drink up.

Izayoi gladly did just that. She drank up the soup in record time surprising the demons in the room. _She drank faster than I could_. Inuyasha glanced up at his brother's face and smirked at his expression. _It seems as if she drank faster than he could too._

Sesshomaru turned his head to Inuyasha with a cocked eyebrow. A brotherly signal passed through them. They both took a step toward their mother and went to either side of her on the bed. As they held her small one in their big ones they simultaneously asked, "What did Father/Dad do?"

All her controlled tears fell out. She grinned behind her tears and hugged the two brothers tightly. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything."

"Do what?" Again, at the same time. I thought they don't get along with each other. She thought confused.

"He-he beat you… And I never knew and you stupid idiots never bothered to tell me!" What started out as a small pitiful voice grew in volume and anger as she realized this.

Sesshomaru was the first to break the awkward silence. "Mother, first of all I thought you knew." Izayoi was about to interrupt him but Sesshomaru silenced her. "Second, it happened a long time ago. It's over now and you shouldn't make a big deal out of it." Izayoi's aura flared. "Third, I didn't like you then so I wouldn't have bothered to tell you even if you didn't know." Now Izayoi gasped.

"I'm sorry you didn't like me." She barely whispered.

Unexpectedly Sesshomaru pulled her into a tight hug. Inuyasha gasped. _Who knew he was capable of caring feelings and actions? _Inuyasha thought playfully.

"Mother, I didn't like you before because I thought Father left my mother willingly for no reason. I now know that she was a freakin' whore who only wanted money. She loved Father in a way but not in the way that you two love each other. I'm not stupid anymore." He confessed.

"Not anymore, eh?" Inuyasha and Izayoi playfully nudged him.

"Looks like you guys are feeling better…" Sesshomaru sighed mockingly.

At the sound of Inuyasha's voice Izayoi remembered the other brother. Inuyasha muttered under his breath and tried to cease his mother's actions. Oh God… Here comes hell…

"Inuyasha Takahashi! What's your reason?"

He chuckled nervously. "Ummm…. I uh, I mean… Oh God… I –uh… I… Oh Goddammit! Ok so I can't say stuff like Sessh did. I'm not that intellectually smart."

"So he finally admits it." Izayoi and Sesshomaru said together under their breaths.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried insulted.

"Carry on." Izayoi said acting as if she didn't say anything before.

"Well, as I was saying before I got interrupted… I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mom. It's just that I didn't want you to go away. You can see why I didn't cause what happened just a few hours ago when you knew?" Izayoi looked guilty.

"And plus if you went Dad might go too. And I saw kids who didn't have a father and mother or one parent missing. They were horrible to everyone who had parents or they were always sad and sulking. I didn't want to be like that and I didn't want our family to break apart. I'm just really sorry Mom that I never told you before." He finished with a long breath.

Strangely Izayoi was quiet. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned to look at her and anime-fainted.

"Why the hell did she go to sleep? This was like…"

"One of your deepest confessions?"

"Yah…" Inuyasha murmured heavily. "Stupid old lady." He muttered. And as if somehow reacting to that Izayoi got up in her sleep and punched Inuyasha in the stomach.

"I AM NOT A STUPID OLD LADY!" Sesshomaru chuckled in amusement as Inuyasha doubled over in pain.

Over the door Sakura who quietly snuck out of the room giggled softly at the brother's antics. Unlike Izayoi she knew that the brothers put on an act in front of their parents so they would be treated differently and not the same. She chuckled. _It's what all siblings do._

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,224**

_**Review!**_


	21. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE! **

Ok, so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, not even once… but I'm brain dead. Literally. I can't think of anything to write about and I had a good chapter typed out… a little bit… but since my computer broke down it erased everything. So now I have no chapters and I can't think of what to write about in the next chapters… For all of my stories… So I'd really like it if you guys could give me some ideas to write about? I'll be thinking about some ideas as well. These notes will be posted on my other stories too and I'd love it if any of you could help me out for my other stories as well! Please and thank you!

Love,

INUKAG 19


	22. School Training

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

**Highschool Abnormality**

_**Ch. 21 – School Training**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

The two brothers desperately desired to bring their mother back home but Izayoi's determined resolve to not go home and fulfil Taisho's hopes were amazingly strong. "I don't want him to think I will go back home every time you kids find me and encourage me to return. He needs to learn the consequences of hiding something from his mate. If he wants to hide things he can go find another mate." She said stubbornly and went to sleep immediately after her explanation. The two brothers shook their heads at their mother's childish antics and slept that night in Souta's room.

**TAISHO POV**

I was pacing around my room unable to sleep properly or to even sit still. _Stupid Izayoi. Stupid Sesshomaru. Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid me._ Why would I do something so stupid as to reveal what the boys worked so hard to hide form her in such a rash, unreasonable way? Why would I even reveal it? It's already daybreak and she still hasn't returned. The boys haven't either. What if a demon attacked them? No... No… that's not possible. They're the two strongest demons in this town. But Kagome was able to beat both simultaneously. I sighed heavily. This is impossible. I should go find her. I should apologize her. She wouldn't come otherwise. Why? She knows I hate apologizing. I finally collapsed into a chair and sunk into my miserable thoughts. The doors slammed open not too long after as I heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru return. But I couldn't place Izayoi's scent. Was she not found?

"Sessh. What happened?" His face looks so downcast. It worried me profoundly.

"I… We…" He never stutters. _Oh no!_ "We couldn't find her Father." He looked so disappointed. Inuyasha looks like he's on the verge of crying. His bangs are hiding his eyes and his ears are flattened. He shoulders are shaking horribly. _Oh no... What have I done? Stupid pride._

**IZAYOI POV**

I could hear every thought that was going through his mind at this moment. He really misses me. But he's so prideful he can't even utter one sorry. One small apology. He's so stubborn and that stubborn personality, while it is something I admire at times, I despise it at this moment. How could someone be so successful but so irritating? It's beyond me.

**INUYASHA POV**

I couldn't stand it anymore. I was shaking with mirth and my Dad clearly thought I was crying. He was so desperate he didn't even think to use all his senses. Mom was right outside this door covered in a spray that hides her scent. If he used his mate senses he probably would have discovered a lot earlier that she was just outside the wooden door. This is absolutely hilarious. I looked at Sesshomaru and I saw his lips twitch slightly. He was undoubtedly keeping in his laughter. He had way better control than I did. I shook my head a fracture of a millimetre signalling I was going out to bring Mom in. He nodded in the same way. I left the room.

"Mom…" I whispered. "Come on." I was sure my eyes were twinkling in mischief and the anger I saw in Mom's eyes disappeared as she looked into mine.

I led her into the room.

**SESSHOMARU POV**

This was becoming irritable. Honestly, his mate is right outside. He doesn't sense it and he isn't budging a nanometre to even look outside. How could a businessman at his peak not realize these silly little mistakes? Horrifyingly unbearable excuse of a mate is what he is. Mother stepped into the room at that moment. The man before me who was just a second ago looking down at his feet looked up a fraction just enough to see the beauty before him. He's such an idiot. I nodded to Inuyasha and we left the room together only to separate as he went to look for Kagome and I went to Rin.

**KIKYOU POV**

So far everything was going perfectly. Rin and Sango were testing out the swordsmen and women while we were testing the mikos and monks. Sango was the first test for the swordsmen. She would battle with them and if she found them worthy they go to Rin, who would tell us exactly where he or she should be placed. If they couldn't get passed Sango they go sit on the bench. After all the swordsmen are tested Rin would practice with the higher levels while Sango would practice with the lower levels. Of course Sango was the replacement for Inuyasha since she is supposed to practice with the demon slayers. Where is Inuyasha? The advanced intermediates would go to Sesshomaru as soon as he gets here… Ahhh, there he is.

The same ritual was being used with the priestesses and priests. They would go to Miroku who would test their stamina; see how long they could run for, what their strength level is and so on. They would come to me to get past the basic levels and if those were passed we would begin on the intermediate. If beginner levels were not passed they would go back to Miroku. If intermediates did some but not all they would stay with me. The advanced would go to Kagome, which were not a lot at the moment and scared a lot of us because we needed so much more so we could easily defeat demons.

Oh... Inuyasha has returned. I shook my head at him and at least he had the decency to look slightly ashamed. He quickly went to Sango and let Sango get to her work. As she was the only demon slayer we had and she is a very good one and knew all the weapons it was perfect. Of course she could only teach so much since she couldn't finish her experience before. Maybe if Kohaku was here it would be a little easier for her.

Kouga and Ayame have great coordination for two people that haven't even become mates yet. We all knew Ayame loved Kouga though he is too blind to see it. Males… They were splitting the demons into a few categories. Ones that could fly and dig, small and large, long range and short range and special powers like Sesshomaru's whip and Inuyasha's Blades of Blood. They were doing a very good job.

Kagome had put up a barrier around the school and tightened the barrier around the gym so no one will be able to see anything through windows or through mirrors at home, mainly Naraku. He was becoming quite the nuisance. Teachers were here as well. Onigumo conveniently took a day off. I wonder what we were going to do when he was here.

Thankfully, four o'clock came swiftly and we could leave. Of course, Kagome had to erase everyone's memories of being here so it would not get suspicious. She was a master at this stuff. She did it so that everything everyone learned today would not be forgotten but they would not understand where they learned all this. Also so that the parents would not get suspicious of what is happening and would assume their kids were studying.

Now that we were done with the school it was time to start categorizing townspeople. And my job? To collect data on how many of each category were currently residing in this town, just as I did with the school.

**KAGOME POV**

Today was such a busy and eventful day. Kouga was starting to like the Ayame he sees everyday as she's more open and bossy than before. She never let the workload of her pack show or the leadership skills she developed with them until now and it made Kouga discover what a great wolf leader Ayame would be. She's amazing and now he knows it. Hopefully he'll stop womanizing and hurting her feelings now.

Sesshomaru and Rin would discreetly share glances while they were training the others and I felt great that Sesshomaru and Rin were going to be mates soon. They both deserved each other. Rin would gain a family that loved her immensely and Sesshomaru could start to open up to others.

Sango and Miroku often took "breaks" and just sat together. At one point it seemed as if Sango wanted to lay her head down on his shoulder. Then, she would abruptly change her mind and sit straight. Miroku's shoulders would sag with disappointment and he smile would become a frown. Sango would never notice any of this. Hmmm… I wonder what I could do for them…

"Oh!" I gasped as Inuyasha came up behind me. He looked at me for a few minutes debating within his mind about something. He came to a decision as his eyes cleared and quickly picked me up and started running.

"Where are we going Inuyasha?" I giggled as I felt the wind rush through my hair.

"To the park!" He said loudly. I giggled even more.

"For a break?"

"Yup! You deserve one!" He said determinedly and placed me on my feet as we reached the swings.

"Yes! The swings!" I fist pumped in the air and jumped into the swing and silently ordered Inuyasha to push me. After a short chuckle he did.

I guess we deserved a break as well. Why shouldn't we when everyone else did?

**A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I have work now and I don't have time anymore, not as much as before. I also have a writer's block and I'm trying my best. I'll try to keep updating properly. **


End file.
